Nightmare Ending
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Shadow and Sonic.exe all want something but how far are they going to go to get it? That is something that no one wants to find out until it's too late. OC's are welcome. Third book to Demonic Child.
1. Author's Note

**Hey, everyone! Wow, three books, definitely awesome.**

**Anyway, if you read the description, OC's are welcome in this book. If you want your OC in it you just need to do these four things:**

**1\. Tell me the name of your character and animal**

**2\. Say what powers your character has (If any)**

**3\. Say whether your character is a God, Demon, Ghost, Vampire, Werewolf, Kitsune, Witch or Wizard (God or demon is best but I can do more)**

**4\. Describe what your character looks like (Form: max 2 for god or demon. Any others, 1, if best)**

**This story falls heavily on the Sonic . exe world and if you haven't noticed already, Dll is apart of the whole character bio. His real name is actually Anti-Sonic . dll, pretty cool if you ask me.**

**That's all! If you have any questions, you can always talk to me in private or for the whole world to see.**

**Zora, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm late, I'm so late. How did I let myself get so carried away?" A figure fast walked down the halls of the giant castle. The figures yellow quills swung loosely from her dress as the click-clack of her shoes hit the tile floor. She came upon a double door and took a breath before opening it and went to sit at the table beside another hedgehog. There was seven hedgehogs sitting at the table in total. A yellow one, a grey one, a green one, a white one, a blue one, a purple one and a red one. They all had a red X on them, identifying them to be apart of The Cult Of X. Two more hedgehogs came into the room, a light blue hedgehog and a dark blue hedgehog. The dark blue one had a red X on his chest as well. He was the leader of the Cult.

"Now that we are all here." the dark blue hedgehog said as he glared at the yellow hedgehog who rubbed her neck while chuckling nervously. "Let's get this meeting to order." the two blue ones sat down at the table "It's been ten years since the event has lead us to this very day and I just wanted to say that for these years, we have done a marvelous job at creating the perfect utopia. Everyone listens to us and there is no fighting. Although, Athens and the other home planets don't agree with our way of thinking and still think of us as the enemy." growls came from the seven hedgehogs as the word Athens and enemy came up. The leader raised his hand and no sound was heard. "I know how much we all hate Athens but we can't stop. Not now, not yet and not ever." claps came from them "On other notes, Negagen and I will look into this problem a little more and figure out how we can make them beg for mercy." the light blue hedgehog, Negagen, nodded at the announcement. "And one more thing Kito, would you like to tell us why you were so late for the meeting in the first place?" the yellow hedgehog, Kito, chuckled and sat up a little straighter.

"I have been watching over the home planet Spartan to see if the vampires are giving in and I just got carried away from what time it was."

"And are there some rebels?"

"Sadly, there is."

"Hmm, alright. Gekido and Kyouto, you help Kito take some guards and deal with the problem. Eliminate if necessary." both the red hedgehog, Gekido, and the purple hedgehog, Kyouto, nodded. "Now, if that's all the announcements needed to be made, say ai."

"Ai." they all said in unison

"Alright, meeting adjourned." everyone stood up and went to there assigned jobs as Negagen and his mentor walked along the halls of the castle. "Soon Athens will be mine Negagen. I can feel it in my grasp."

"I know you can sensei, it's always been your long held dream and with just a little bit more work, that dream will become a reality." the dark blue hedgehog chuckled at his apprentice's words.

"I've taught you well and you've always been like a son to me."

"Thanks sensei." the light blue hedgehog bowed to his master and walked off to continue his training.

"One day, one day Athens and the other home planets will be mine." walked towards his throne room and sat down to continue his reign as king of Mobius.

On The Home Planet Athens...

A light blue hedgehog was sitting on a bed with five demons all sitting around him. The hedgehog had pure yellow eyes and a long tail that swished every once in a while with the story he was telling. The five demons that sat around him were a two tailed fox, an echidna, a bat, a small rabbit and another hedgehog. They were listening to the story with keen interest as they heard it for the millionth time.

"And he was so filled with rage that Exe swore that he would make everyone pay for banishing him away. That's how we have our enemy ."

"Tell it again please D." the two tailed fox pleaded to the older god who chuckled at the foxes words.

"Tails, that was the fifth time tonight. I think it's time for you all to get some rest so you can continue your training tomorrow." they all wined and Dll chuckled at them.

"Go to sleep." he stood up from the bed and walked over to the door putting his hand on the light switch.

"D?"

"Yes, Cream?"

"Do you think we'll ever fit in or that we can get your brother back." the god sighed

"I honestly don't know but I can't go into the future to find out so we need to live life now to find our answers soon enough. Good night everyone."

"Good night D." they said in unison and Dll shut the light off, walking downstairs.

"They finally fell asleep?" Dll nodded at his dad's question and walked over to the door. "How many times was that? Four?"

"Five." the light blue hedgehog corrected and Jules walked in from the kitchen.

"Five, huh, seems like your getting soft Dll." the older demon stood in front of the younger god as he slumped against the door.

"I can't help it. Every since Exe got banished and said I was dead to him it broke my heart. And it doesn't help how there's five demons upstairs that act like newborns. Heck, they are newborns." he rubbed his face with his hand and looked over at Chaos. "Dad, was it always this hard taking care of me and him?" the water god chuckled as he stood from his spot on the coach

"More because you two would always play jokes, wrestle and make mischief." the three immortals chuckled and Dll stood up straight, putting his hand around the knob.

"Anyway, I have to do my report. See you later." he waved as the door was opened and he raced off into the night. He soon came to city hall and stepped into the large building making his way to the double doors and pushing them open. The paranormal council was already there, discussing the problem with and how they would ever stop this from happening.

"He has Spartan wrapped around his finger and if we can't stop him from getting another home planet..."

"Spartan, what about Thebes? My werewolf's are already at his mercy and are losing hope by the day." Dll cleared his throat and got there attention.

"Oh, Dollter, we didn't see you there."

"Obviously."

"What do you have to report?"

"They are doing well in their training but they have gained an interest in getting attention and the Exe problem."

"Hmm, I guess they might be ready for the next level."

"You can't possibly mean facing him head on. They aren't ready for that and he is much to powerful already."

"He wants the home planets Dollter."

"And his friends. He demonized them so they could be together. If he gets them in his clutches, then we'll all be doomed." the council looked at each other then looked back at light blue god.

"Alright, we'll hold off. For now. If that's all that needs to be said, then you are dismissed." Dll turned away from them and made his way back to the house.

_'There just has to be a way to get you back to your senses Exe, I miss my brother X.'_


	3. Chapter 2

"NAZO!" I jumped straight off my bed and groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head. "Hurry up you sack of potatoes!" I grumbled as I recognized that voice and moved to my window, opening it up. The same black fur, blue eyes and tan fur that I would recognize from anywhere. His three quills were pointing down and the middle two up. Blue stripes decorated each of his quills and ran down his legs. Gold shoes with blue straps and green gem on the cuff and gold cuffs around his wrists with a green gem as well. A white necklace with a yellow pendant and green center went around his neck and a black and red cape that he always wore ended at his knees.

"Can you not disturb me for one day Seelkadoom?" he chuckled and smirked at me.

"You know I can't do that!" I groaned as I moved from the window back to my bed. "HEY! Don't make me bust through your door just to pull you out here!" I quickly turned back around and stuck my head through the still open window.

"Don't you dare you pathetic demon! Or else you will meet your creator!" he tried to hold in a laugh but failed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Are you... sure you... should... be wearing... your quills... like that? That's... sorta... Fleetways... thing." he tried talking through his laughs and I turned to the mirror and yelped to see my messy quills. I growled at his laughs getting louder and went to get dressed. _'Demons... always such a nuisance.'_

I brushed my quills back to there upright position and put my red shoes with a thin blue line going from the ankle to tip and white gloves on. I put on my gold necklace with a green center and the same green cuffs on my wrists and ankles. To finish, I put on the same multi-coloured diamond earrings as I always do in and looked at the mirror to see my white fur and green eyes, like usual.

"NAZO! What's taking so long!?" I flinched at his voice and went over to the window to see his same devilish smirk. I growled and slammed the window down so hard, I swore it was going to break. I breathed out a sigh and made my way downstairs and opened the door. "Let's go lazy pants. Fleet was asking for you." I closed the door behind me and we walked to the rendezvous point.

"Why was he asking for me?" Seel shrugged and smirked at me

"Don't know but why would you wear those earrings anyway? They make you look like a girl."

"Why do you wear a cape? It makes you look like a grandpa vampire." he chuckled and looked forward

"Touche." we continued to walk until we came to the park and saw Fleetway and Infinite already there. Fleetway had his golden quills in the same upright position and was messy as always. He always liked giving off an insane vibe cause his red spiral eyes. He wore his ripped gloves with the claws showing and red shoes with a white strap. The socks had rips on the edges and when he looked at me, he smirked to show the same pointed teeth. Infinite had grayish black fur and a mask was covering his face with one red eye showing through. He wore a red shirt and purple pants with black lines running down. His red wings with black splotches that was half folded up.

"Nazo, late as always."

"Fleetway, crazy like usual." he chuckled and I felt someone behind me. When I turned, I jumped to see Mephiles stand there. Mephiles had black fur, grey eyes and five head quills. The middle quill was pointing down and other four pointing up with white strips. He wore white hover shoes, a golden bell on a purple string that went around his neck and black fingerless gloves with a thin white strip along his fingers. "Would you stop doing that!?" I growled at him and he chuckled and smirked at me.

"Why would I do that? Your the easiest to scare." he walked over to the group and I sighed.

"That bell never helps."

"When you travel mainly by shadows, you get to know a thing or two about staying quiet."

"How did I ever get stuck with all of you anyway?" I asked sitting down.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact we have nothing else better to do?" Infinite questioned while shrugging and I groaned. _'I can think of a few things...'_

"Anyway, you asked for me Fleet?" we all looked at him and he stretched his arms out.

"I did."

"And?"

"And... nothing. I was bored and wanted to talk with you and Dll." we all sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Typical." he hummed and looked over to see the demigod walking with the demonized mortals our way. "Hey demi." he let the five go off to play and came to sit with us. Dll swished his long tail and his pure yellow eyes shone with glee and a bit of annoyance as he looked at us then the group. He always liked using his real form more than his other one cause that's what's he's most familiar with. Us on the other hand, don't use it much considering it's where most of our power lies.

"I'm guessing Fleet brought you all here on purpose?" we nodded and he looked at the golden demon who chuckled.

"I was bored, alright?" Dll hummed and looked at the five playing around.

"Maybe you should find something else to do if your bored." Fleet chuckled and move his hands onto the table we were sitting at.

"Like how you need to find someone else to look after those demons?" Dll growled as he faced Fleetway, standing up and growling down at him.

"Those demons are my responsibility cause no one else would take them in and how they are the last remains of my brother before he said I was dead to him. So, you should back off before you become my chew toy!" he half growled, half yelled and Fleetway gave a nervous chuckle. Dll sat back down and gave a sigh "If only it didn't have to come down to this." he rubbed his arm with his hand and looked at the five. We looked at each other then at the group who played.

"Dll, maybe you should help in the war." Mephiles asked receiving a glare "It's only a suggestion."

"Ya, well, that 'suggestion' won't work considering of how me and Exe both have the same powers. We can both invade minds and if I invaded his, he'll know that I was there. Unlike how if I invade yours, you won't know until I talk about it or give hints as to say what you were thinking. Not to mention, how facing against him is saying you want a death wish. He is now a cold-blooded killer and wants everyone dead. If I go and get killed, who's going to take care of those five? *nods towards them* No one that's who! And then Exe would be able to swoop them up without any difficulty and everyone would be in danger. Leading to the home planets going into his grasp and no one could fight back. So, you might want to think again about your little 'suggestion', cause it ain't helpful!" he growled the last part then sighed again and looked at the five demons.

"I didn't think you would go that far just to prove a point." Infinite said to break the silence and I sighed.

"Or maybe it's because you want your brother back so much, that your scared of the end result, if you do try to take action." he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and crossed his arms, not saying anything. "I'm just saying what I got out of your little rant." he nodded and put his arms on the table and head on his arms.

"Yeah, I am scared. I just don't want this to happen but if something does happen, I'm afraid I won't be able to help. I just... feel so useless." I looked at everyone else and they looked on edge from his outburst. We all know not to mess with Dll when he goes into a rage cause if he does, step back. He ended up killing twenty immortals, severely injuring twelve and putting five in a coma from them getting him angry and everyone stepped down after seeing what he could do. Dll still uses anger in his voice when he's bugged but other then raging, he's a nice guy. That's the thing with the twins, one goes insane sometimes and the other protects him. Anyone who tries to talk otherwise, the protector gets angry and would do anything for his brother. But, now that there enemy's and one wants the other dead... no one can help. I sighed and took his hands in mine, making him look up at me.

"You always did say for Exe to smile and now I'm saying it to you. Just smile Dll, everything will be alright." he chuckled as he lifted his head up and gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks... I guess." I smiled and he looked over at the five then back at us. "It's almost time to start their training, do you all want to join in?" we nodded and all went to get them when I stopped. I turned towards the trees in the distance and swore that someone was watching us.

"Nazo! Are you coming?" I turned back to see Fleetway calling to me. I turned to the trees one last time before shrugging and running after them. _'Must be my imagination.'_

Kirai's p.o.v.

I watched the group from the trees and smirked as I saw them leave for a different spot. _'Master, will love this. His once-brother breaking over the war. Not to mention, the little group. Too easy.'_ I chuckled and teleported back to the castle and started to head to the throne room. I was about to enter when Yukubo startled me. She had white fur and her quills were in there usual downward position and had Master's eye colour. She was wearing a bra that served as her shirt that did little effort to cover her big breasts. She had very short shorts and white high heels that adorned her curvy figure. She had our signature red X on her stomach. I growled at her and she gave a seductive smile.

"Nice to see you to Kirai." I stomped past her and entered the room to see it was completely empty. "Master went to train already." I growled and turned to face her.

"Why didn't you say that before you startled me!?" I growled out and she gave a light chuckle and walked around me.

"I would if I could grumpy-pants." she moved her hand along my shoulders and moved back to the door. "Of course, not everyone would understand the fact of how such beauty is the spout of life." she gave another chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"Go find something else to do you slut. I got news that Master would love more than you." she gave me a shocked expression then pouted at my words.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so slutty?" she crossed her arms and I walked up to her. "You aren't beautiful at all. More like an ugly whore." I gave a harsh chuckle at her speechless expression and walked to the training room. She stomped after me and kept up. As we walked to the room we came across the hall of mirrors and I saw my own reflection. I had green fur and my also green quills were in a downward position. I was wearing my forest green robe and green rain boots. I had our signature red X on my chest and my deep green eyes were staring back at me from the mirrors we passed by.

"You don't have to act mean all the time you grumpy-pants." she said in a angry tone and I walked faster.

"I'm the guardian of hatred, I can say whatever I like and not care about others reaction."

"And I'm the guardian of desires so I do care about others reactions." we soon came to the training hall and saw Aishu sitting beside the door. Aishu had grey fur and his grey quills were in a downward position. He wore his grey robe and had no shoes so, you can see his claws on his feet. A red X was on his chest.

"Hatred and desires? What a strange combination to see." he said in his slow voice, standing up and facing us. His eyes were the same as Masters. "Master is busy training with Negagen." I huffed and saw Kotuku walk our way. He had blue fur and had his quills in a downward position. He wore a blue full-body jumpsuit, blue jester hat and blue boots. Instead of eyes, he had blue rings and the red X was on his chest.

"Hoho, what do we have here? An audience? Hehe, fascinating." I rolled my eyes as he gave a cocky smirk and looked at Yukubo with lust. "Sweet checks, you always satisfy my taste, hehe." She looked at me with a winning grin and walked up to the blue clown, wrapping her arms around his.

"Not everyone appreciates true beauty." I rolled my eyes and opened the doors to see Master and Negagen training. Master had navy blue fur, red dots eyes that were surrounded by black and his quills were in there downward position. He wore the same red shoes with white strap and gold buckle and a red X on his chest. Negagen had light blue fur and glowing light blue eyes. His quills stuck straight out and he had the same type of shoes that Master wore. They both landed on the ground after another attack and Master looked in my direction and got out of his fighting stance.

"That's all we are going to do for now Negagen. You can practice on your own for now." he nodded and went back to training as Master walked in our direction. "Kirai, Yukubo, Aishu, Kotuku, what do you have to report?" he said as we all walked back to the throne room.

"Thebes is thinking about fighting back." Yukubo said

"Delphi was thinking about surrendering." Aishu said

"But Argos is stopping them" Kotuku finished " And Antioch has already got the three to join forces." he hummed and turned to me.

"What's Athens stats?"

"Dll is breaking in both mind and spirit." he chuckled and walked down the hall to the throne room.

"This is good, very good." he chuckled again and we saw Gekido, Kyouto and Kito walk our way. Gekido's red fur and quills were in a downward position. He wore a deep orange long sleeve shirt with a red X on the middle, red pants that have black on the edges and firetruck red shoes. He had Master's eye colour. Kyouto had purple fur and quills in a downward position. He wore a purple suit with a black tie, light purple pants that faded to dark purple at the edges, a black top hat with a red X, and black flats. He held a cane in his left hand and had Master's eye colour. Kito had yellow fur, bright yellow eyes and her quills in a downward position. She wore a yellow dress, yellow high heel boots and a white church hat with a red X. "What's Spartans stats?"

"Fully surrendered." Kito said and Master smiled wider.

"Perfect." we all entered the room and Master sat down on his throne. "Thebes needs to surrender and I want Kyouto to do that. Scare there wits away." Kyouto nodded and left. "Yukubo. You and Aishu go to Delphi and separate them from Argos. And when that's complete, go to both of them and force them into submission." they nodded and left. "Kotuku and Gekido, you both will head to Antioch. I want all their attention diverted from keeping the three of them together and keep an eye on Spartan so they don't get any crazy ideas." they looked at each other and glared, then bowed to Master and left. "That leaves the two of you with the best job." he stood up and waved us to follow him away from the room. "Athens is my main goal and I want you two to continue watching over it." we looked at each other then back at him confused.

"Then where are you taking us?" I asked and he chuckled. We arrived in a room with holograms of the six home planets and red dots scattered across each of them. Thebes and Spartan were the two that caught my eye the most cause they had blue dots scattered everywhere and had almost no red dots.

"I haven't told the others this yet cause its not totally functional but Robotnik is working on fixing it. It's supposed to tell us who out of the planets, has or is surrendered. Red means rebels and blue means surrender. I want you two to use it and watch over Athens at the same time, on land. Rotate and I'm sure we will be able to use our new machine much more." we nodded and he left. I looked at Kito then back at the machine.

"I guess I'll go and you can stay here?" I sighed then nodded making her smile at me. "See ya." I huffed and went to stand over the machine looking at all the holograms. I leaned in closer to Athens and inwardly chuckled. _'Master surly has outdid himself this time.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Kito's p.o.v.

I walked through the halls that I've gone through thousands of times before but have always managed to get lost somehow. I inwardly growled as I went down another hall and found myself unsuccessful. I sighed then heard a grunt and went closer to it. I found myself walking closer to the training room and looked inside to see the little apprentice. I watched as he jumped into the air and made a blue orb and threw it into the moving target and growled as it missed by a hair. I chuckled at his frustration and he turned to face me in surprise.

"Oh! Kito, I didn't see you there. What's up?" he walked over to me and I sighed.

"I seemed to have gotten myself lost... again." I rubbed the back of neck and he looked at me confused then chuckled

"How could you get lost so easily? We've been in this castle for ten years and..."

"I know, I know. You don't need to scold me about it." he chuckled again and looked back into the room.

"If I tell you where the transport room is, will you train against me?"

"Is that a threat?" I made my words more harsh then I needed to but hey, I'm on duty and I can't slack off. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Third door to the left... and practice your teleportation. Your going to need it." he looked at me one last time before going back to finish his training _'Too bad I can only travel short distances...'_

"I'll train with you as a thank you later, K?" he chuckled and waved me away as I walked to the room. Once I set the coordinates, I got into the pod and teleported to Athens. As soon as I made it onto the land, I looked around and saw Dll off in the distance with the targets and I inwardly chuckled. _'Now to begin.'_

Dll's p.o.v.

I watched as the five was all practicing their fighting. Shadow was against Seelkadoom, Knuckles against Nazo, Tails against Infinite, Rouge against Fleetway and Cream against Mephiles. I have the foggiest idea of why they wanted to help them train but at least they get a chance to practice against others. I was sitting on a branch of a tree when I heard voices come our way.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I heard it from the council themselves." I jumped down and turned to see Scourge and Sawyer walk my way.

"Hey guys, whats up?" they looked at me and then back at each other and sighed.

"More like down, the home planets are being overthrown." I scratched my head.

"And?" they gave me a shocked expression and I chuckled. "I already know about the problem at hand. I give a report about them every day." I chuckled as they looked at each other and sighed again.

"And here I thought you would be clueless." I smirked at Scourge's words and he looked towards the training grounds. "How are they doing?" I sighed and waved them towards the tree I was in and we sat down at the base.

"They want to get in action but I know they aren't ready for it." Sawyer chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"Dll, always the one to worry about others before your own safety."

"And how you always try to do the right thing." I sighed and looked at the ground

"If only..." I stopped myself from talking when I felt a sting in my eyes. "If only this never happened. I tried multiple times to change anything but no one would listen. Reality won't waver, time won't move backwards... I'm practically useless." a fat tear rolled down my check and I didn't care. I first started thinking that X had gone completely insane before and I mentally tortured myself for not noticing sooner. I would see my blood stain anything it touched as punishment for the terrible things I could've stopped from happening. The cold metal and punishments weren't enough and I almost tried to commit suicide. I wanted to erase the pain but I couldn't. Everyone needed me so I stayed alive for them. I stopped cutting myself when Sawyer threatened to take them away from me but I could still hear the betrayal that echoed in his voice. At night, his words would always come fluttering into my mind, telling me all the things I should've done but I didn't. Then I saw that he was right. X was only doing what we were born to do and it flew over everyone else's heads. I took the responsibility of training the five so I might be able to set universe peace but that was always light years away. It was only a figment of my imagination but I still believe in it. I still have hope that X would see how wrong he was before and that killing is only meant for other purposes. I tried to tell the council about how we could change other things so we could make a better future but they've denied my suggestions. Now, it's me and some type of partial participation from different immortals that barely care for others. Honestly... I want to see everyone suffer. If I'm really going to be truthful with myself, then I would like to see everyone fall for mercy on there mistakes. Something no one thinks about until it happens to them. Personal loss is something they just think will scab over. It never does. I sighed once more as I looked at the two hedgehogs in front of me and I stood up. I looked over at the training grounds and back at there confused faces. "Can you two watch over them so I can clear my head?" they gave a silent nod as I walked towards my house. I stopped just outside the door and looked up at X's bedroom window. I smiled as all the good memories I had before flooded my mind. All the good times that we would do together and the things we never did. I sighed once more and flew up to the glass and pressed my head against. _'Why is this so difficult to understand? I just want my brother back.'_ I pulled away from the glass and breathed onto it causing it to fog up. I drew a happy face on the grey spot and placed a big fat X straight through the middle. _'One minute here, next minute... gone.'_ I placed the palm of my hand on the drawing and pushed farther away letting myself to float along with the force I was making. I heaved out another sigh and when I turned around, I yelped when two yellow eyes stared into my soul. I froze like a statue and tried to process whoever was standing millimeters from my very mouth.

"Dll. You remember me, right?" I blinked and heard the voice that sounded like it came from a girl. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice abandoned me and I closed it and cleared my throat instead. "We meet, five years ago. If I'm right, I said Master wanted you and how I would return to see you." I heard the owner of the eyes chuckle and I snapped out of my daze to pull a sucker-punch right on their stomach. I took the chance to fly a good distance away before turning around to see who it was. I growled as I recognized the yellow demon.

"Kito, guardian of hope." she looked at me and chuckled, giving an evil smirk

"Dollter, also know as Dll. We meet again." I clenched my hands into fists and glared at her. "If you want to do something... then have at it." I flew at her and swung my fist back but she disappeared before I could make contact. "If you think you could get a hit on me, your deathly wrong." I growled again and turned to see her smug smile

"What do you want Kito?" I wrapped my words with venom as I practically spit them at her. She chuckled again and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm just giving you a warning about the war." I scoffed

"I already know about that." I put my hands on my hips and she chuckled again.

"I'm not talking about the main course, I'm talking about the appetizer. The calm before the storm." I looked at her confused and she gave an evil smirk "In due time Dollter, you will see more than one way and maybe, just maybe, will fall to your demise." I growled and charged at her only for her to disappear and I felt something knock me to the ground. I struggled to stand on my legs and looked back at the sky to see her floating where I was. "The end is coming Dollter but are you ready?" she gave a evil laugh before flying away and I growled. _'Demise, see more than one way? Why can't those guardians ever talk normally?'_ I still remember the time when me and her met and boy was I ever angry.

*Flashback*

Me and the five was walking back to the house after another day of hard training when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down to see Cream looking off somewhere. And she looked scared. I followed her gaze until I saw a yellow figure in the distance. Me being the protective one, told everyone to go inside while I investigated.

"Dollter, it's so good to see you." I gave a light glare at the figure that sounded like a girl and stopped far enough away so I could make a run for it.

"Who are you?" she chuckled and took a step forward making me take a step back for precautions.

"I am the guardian of hope but you can just call me Kito." I deepened my glare as she chuckled and stepped forward again

"What do you want?" I heard the tiniest bit of fear creep into my voice but I pushed it down. She chuckled and disappeared. I heard the same chuckle come from behind me and I whipped around just to get trapped under her.

"You." my eyes widened and I was able to kick her in the stomach, making her fly a few feet away. I jumped to my feet and got in a fighting stance.

"Why do you want me?" she sat up and gave me an evil smirk

"Master wants to have you by his side." I raised an eye ridge and she floated into the air. I growled and flew after her but she disappeared again and I felt a kick to my back. "I'll be back Dollter and when I do return, things will get funner." I turned around and couldn't see her anywhere. I shook my head as I thought about what she said and didn't pay any attention to it.

*Flashback end*

Looking back now, I couldn't help but wonder if this is all just some sort of trick or some other idea that he has in mind. I sighed then took off back to the training grounds, wondering if this was ever going to turn out for the greater good.

Sonic . exe's p.o.v.

I walked through the seemingly endless halls of the castle, all the while listening to the pained screams that I've experienced over the years. I smiled when I heard Tails scream then Knuckles. I chuckled by the time I made my way to the throne room… again. I sighed and looked at the empty chair. '_I may be sadistic, but I still get bored.'_ I sighed again and felt a presence come my way.

"Frank, my little fiend. What do you want now?" I heard him chuckle and I turned to see his ghostly figure in front of me

"Why I'm just seeing how my demonic friend is." I chuckled and moved to the chair and ran my hand over it. "But it seems that your losing what you wanted to accomplish in the first place." I turned back to him and walked so we were millimeters apart.

"I know exactly what I wanted to do and I'm in the process of getting there. It's just taking longer then expected." I walked through him and went down the halls again.

"Ten years was not planned."

"I know that you get impatient but I've figured that since our first encounter." he chuckled and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What's the plan now? Wait for Dll to break and make a run for it?" I chuckled and turned down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm not a coward but my little experimental weapon will come in due time. I just need to pass the time." I walked into the kitchen and immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle from inside.

"Oh no you don't." he used his strength and pulled the bottle right out of my hands. I pouted as he raised it above his head. "I know that this is just blood but it's infused with alcohol. We all know how that would turn out." I chuckled and floated up to his eye level.

"Give it back, ghost. You know you can't fight me on this." he sighed and relinquished his hold on the bottle giving it back to me. "And how you are a spirit and that is just another term for soul. Also something that I would devour in a matter of seconds." I chuckled as his face twisted in agony and opened the bottle taking a nice big gulp. He sighed and I walked down the halls again. "I'm going to my room and I want Amy to join me." I turned back around at his quietness and saw that he was looking down another hall to see the pink nuisance walking towards us, in her own little world. I smirked and disappeared and reappeared in front of her causing her to fall on her backside.

"O-Oh S-Sonic! I-I d-didn't s-see y-you t-there." I smiled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet

"That's alright my little rose, in fact, I was just looking for you." her gaze moved to the bottle clenched in my other hand and her eyes became wrapped in fear.

"Oh god no! Please no! Not again! I learned my lesson from the last time!" she tried to pull her hand out of mine but my grip just get tighter.

"Really? Cause it sounded like you wanted more." I dragged her back to my room and she tried any attempt at stopping me but only failed. We made it back to the room and I forcefully dropped her on the bed, tying her to the bedposts.

"P-Ple-ease! Ple-eas-se, you have t-to stop g-going after me-e." she became a crying mess as I swished the contents of the bottle around and looked at her with an emotionless face.

"That didn't stop you from going after me before, time after time again." I chugged the whole bottle down and smirked at her fear wrapped eyes. "And to think I've always played along with your little game just to have fun when you were planning to go and try to stab me in the back." she tried to struggle against her bonds but I gave an evil grin at her failure. I made my way over to my nightstand and grabbed the sharp knife I kept in there, just for these type of occasions. She started to become a weeping mess as I showed her the knife and put the tip on her chest. "I'll give you two choices. You can either let me hear your screams and be the frightened little girl that you are or you can try to rebel against me and I'll give you something to cry about." she calmed herself down almost immediately and I got the signal of how this was going to go. "Let's begin shall we?" I picked the knife up and slammed it down into her thigh causing her to screech. "We just started and your already getting agitated."

"S-Stop." sh whispered and I twisted the knife around in her wound

"I don't think so. The real bloody feast begins now." I pulled the knife out of the wound and continued to slice her legs making the blood come rushing out. As soon as her yells would became whimpers, I would twist the knife in further to an already open spot and caused more blood to spray out. As soon as her legs were coated in blood, I started to lick all the juice and savored every drop. Once her cuts were starting to heal I put the knife back down on the stand and stood back to see her shudder and whimper. "Have you learned your lesson now?" she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again "Don't make me come in for a round 2." she shuddered again and opened her mouth to speak.

"F-Fuck you." I frowned at her response then smirked as I walked over to the bathroom connecting to my room and grabbed the bar of soap. Once I came back into the room, she was already trying to break out of the ropes and I gave a dark chuckle at her failed attempts.

"No OnE tAlKs To Me ThAt WaY." she stopped upon hearing my voice and turned her head to look at me. One look at the soap in my hand was all the proof she needed to know that she has gone too far. As I approached, she struggled again and whined at me but that only fell on deaf ears.

"P-Please, I'll stop!" I gave my infamous distorted laugh and her face became wrapped in fear.

"YoU cAn EiThEr OpEn YoUr MoUtH aNd AcCePt YoUr PuNiShMeNt Or I'Ll FoRcE yOu MySeLf." I could see the wheels turning around in her brain as she weighed her options but knew what the better choice was, so she opened her mouth and waited for me. I chuckled as I stuck the bar down her throat and scrubbed every corner. She kept gagging and turning her head away but I forced it farther down, making her face me. Once I finished she turned her head to the side and coughed while I threw the bloody bar away. "I'll ask this again, have you learned your lesson?" she turned to me and gave a simple nod with a bit of blood running down her mouth. I chuckled as I released her and she jumped away and coward into the corner.

"C-Can I-I g-go n-now?" I nodded and she raced away faster then I could say chaos. I grabbed the empty bottle on my stand and glared as I threw it against the wall were plenty of broken glass pieces lay.

"Not powerful enough… I have to make it more powerful" I mumble as I walked back to the throne room to continue my act as king until my oh-so-powerful brother comes onto his knees.


	5. Chapter 4

Tails p.o.v.

I still remember the day I died. I still wonder why Sonic had to go and kill the five of us. I mean... sure we were under Frank's influence but couldn't something else have been done? I still don't understand his logic. I was laying underneath one of the trees with my hands behind my head since we finished out practice for the day.

"Hey Tails." I looked up and saw Cream come sit down beside me "What are thinking about?"

"Just how we died." she frowned then looked up at the sky

"Yeah, I wonder about that all the time." I put my arm around her and she chuckled

"Do you think that we can figure out why he did it?"

"I don't think we'll ever get told why." we both looked over to see Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow all walk to us and sit down "I mean, now that he was banished and all."

"I get what your saying Knuckles but we have to at least try to get some answers."

"Unless Sonic really did go insane but he doesn't want to admit it, I don't see what his motives were." Shadow shrugged

"Maybe it's because of the old rule." Rouge suggested

"You mean the one about taints?" I asked and she shrugged

"Could be." Rouge looked at Knuckles and kissed him

"Yuck! Get a room!" Shadow called and Knuckles gave him the evil eye

"Don't like it, well, too bad." they glared at each other then Shadow tackled Knuckles and they rolled on the ground

"I bet Knuckles might win this one this time." Cream whispered to me and I giggled

"Like he ever will." we watched them wrestle until a thought came to my mind "Do you think we could go to Sonic and stop all this madness?" Cream and Rouge both looked at me like I just committed a murder and the wrestlers stopped tossing and turning.

"Are you alright Tails?" Knuckles said while shoving Shadow off him and walking to me

"I'm fine." he put a hand on my forehead but I slapped it away "Really, it's just... isn't this what we've been training for our whole lives to begin with?" they nodded and I sighed

"What about D? He won't let us get too far without putting us back on a leash." Rouge suggested and Shadow hummed

"Why don't we sneak out?" we all looked at each other then back at Shadow "We can go tonight if that's what your thinking."

"Yeah that might just work." Knuckles commented and we agreed. We all talked about our plan and stood up once we saw D come back and went back to the house.

Time Skip: At Night

I opened my eyes as I felt Knuckles shake me and nodded as he went to wake everyone else up. I pecked out the door and watched as Shadow jumped down from the window followed by Knuckles. Rouge flew into the air and caught Cream as she jumped out. Once they landed, I closed the door and ran to the window, spinning my namesakes and floated down to the ground. We all nodded and started to walk away.

"Where should we go first?" Knuckles whispered once we got far enough away from the house

"I overheard D saying that his castle was on one of the other planets but I never heard him say which"

"Maybe we could try to look around?" Rouge suggested

"Um... guys?"

"We don't know how to teleport yet, remember? We haven't gotten to that stage of our training." Shadow said

"Guys?"

"Maybe we could ask a night time patroller?" Knuckles asked

"I'm not sure that would work. A patroller might bring us back home." I added

"GUYS!" we all jumped at Creams voice and looked at where she was pointing to see a white hedgehog behind us with an amused smile

"What's this I hear about looking for a castle?" She asked and we looked at each other

"Um... might we ask who you are?" I asked

"My name is Venus Dark." we looked each other, thinking the same thing

"Well miss Dark, we were just wondering if you could help us?"

"Please, call me Venus and what are you asking about?"

"Well, we were going to go to Exe's castle and ambush him." she raised an eye ridge

"Exe? I think you kids shouldn't go were your not welcome. Especially him. Why don't you all run on home and get some rest." she turned to leave but Cream rushed in front of her.

"Pwese, can you help us?" she gave the puppy dog eyes and Venus awed

"How can I say no to that?"

"Thank you!" she hugged her and Venus chuckled

"Now that we got that done with, can you help us get to his castle?" Knuckles asked and she looked at him

"Well, his castle is in Mobius but with the five of you, you won't even make it to the gates before you are the ones getting ambushed. If you want to get anywhere, then you might need more help."

"Help?" Shadow asked and she nodded

"Yeah, from the other home planets." I chuckled nervously and grabbed my namesakes

"Do you mind if you can get us there? We don't know how to teleport yet..."

"Oh, ok but I shouldn't really go off duty so I can't come along" Cream gave the puppy dog eyes again and she sighed "But for your sake, I guess I can come along. Why are even going to him in the first place?"

"Were the ones that had to stay here." Rouge said

"Oh! Your the five! I thought you looked familiar." we chuckled and she led us into the forest and opened a portal beside us. "Hold on, this might get bumpy." she jumped through and we looked at each other then followed her.

Knuckles p.o.v.

I landed face first in the ground and got up in time before Cream landed on my back. I looked up and saw Tails, Rouge, Shadow and Venus already looking around.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked and Venus chuckled

"This is Antioch home of witches and wizards."

"Antioch... how many home planets are there?"

"In total 6."

"SCOURGEY!" we all looked around at the voice and I saw a pink blur come into my vision before tackling Shadow into a tree. "Oh, Scourgey! You came back to marry me!" my eyes widened at what I was seeing

"Amy!?" me, Rouge, and Tails all called out and looked at each other.

"Rosie! Oh thank the stars we found you!" we all looked to where the voice came from and saw a small red echidna and purple chameleon come our way. They looked at us then the two hedgehogs up against the tree. "Um... Rosie... that's not Scourge." the pink hedgehog looked up at Shadow's disgusted face then giggled.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She stood up and walked to the other two "I thought you were someone else. *Glares at them* You could've told me beforehand that wasn't my Scourgey!"

"We tried!" the purple chameleon raised his hands and the echidna sighed

"We're sorry about Rosie's actions. She can get a bit... lose in the mind." he waved a finger beside his head in a circular motion and I chuckled

"I know what you mean." I looked at Tails and he chuckled as well

"Anyway, who are you?" the one named Rosie asked

"My name is Knuckles."

"I'm Tails."

"My names Rouge."

"Shadow."

"I'm Cream."

"And my names Venus."

"Well, my name is Ken and this is Espio." the purple chameleon waved "And you already meet Rosie." he pointed at her and she giggled

"I guessing you're not from here?" Espio asked

"No, we're from Athens." Venus said and they looked at each other then back at us

"Athens... you're not going to attack us... are you?" they all got in a fighting stance and I chuckled

"No we're not." Ken looked at Espio and they nodded

"You think you can help us with Lord X?" he asked

"Lord X? Who's that?" Cream asked

"How do you not know who Lord X is!?" Ken yelled and we looked at each other and he sighed "Dark blue fur, red orb eyes, red X on his chest? Ring any bells?"

"OH! You mean Sonic!?" Rouge called out and they looked at each other then back at us

"Sonic?" Rosie asked while cocking her head to the side "Whos that?" we looked at each other then back at them.

"Sonic, also called Exe, is the one we're after" Shadow said

"So you call him Sonic. That's good to know." Espio nodded and looked at me then at Ken and back at me. "Why do you two look the same?" we looked at each other and shrugged

"Don't know."

"Nor do I." we chuckled

"You said you needed help with Sonic, right?" we all looked at Tails and they nodded "We are just trying to get more help so we can go against him." Espio and Ken locked eyes then looked at Rosie who nodded and they nodded as well.

"I guess we could help."

"And I can see my Scourgey again and finally get him to marry me!" she proclaimed while jumping up and down. Ken face-palmed and Espio rolled his eyes.

"Rosie, really?" she giggled and a hammer with spikes on either side appeared

"And if anyone tries to get in my way then they're going to answer to my precious hammer." she giggled again while showing off her weapon

"Ok..." I looked at Shadow who shook his head and I chuckled nervously "Anyway, do you mind if we can stay somewhere for the time being?" they looked at each other then nodded.

"Right this way." we all followed them to there house

"Do we have to stay with the pink thing?" Shadow whispered to me

"Unless you want to sleep outside." I replied

"Just keep that bitch away from me and no blood will be spilled."

"Shadow!" I half yelled, half whispered

"I'm sorry if shes a psycho who thinks I'm that green-bean but I will not tolerate her hugging me." I rolled my eyes and we went to bed.

**Venus Dark belongs to -_Venusthehedgehog_-. She has a huge role in the story and I'll give you a hint as to what it is: What hidden word is in Exetior?**

**Hehe… this was long overdue.**

**Zora, out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**At the end of each chapter, I will ask you (the reader) a question or riddle about the story. I just thought it would be fun to add in and just in case it takes me longer to get a new chapter done. I will also add the answer to the previous chapter on every new one and an additional fact.**

**Question: What hidden word is in Exetior?**

**Answer: Traitor**

**Fact: There is a Continued Nightmare ending that is called Ex-aitor ending that I got this idea from**

Shadow's p.o.v.

I groaned as I opened my eyes and came face to face with jade green eyes staring straight at me. I yelped and jolted up, hearing a giggle come from the hedgehog in front of me.

"What do you think your doing!?" I yelled at her and she giggled again

"Knuckles said that you were the last one to wake up so I came over here to see when you'll get up." I glared at her then stood up out of the bed I was given and went outside to see everyone else was already up and talking. I stomped over to Knuckles talking with Rouge and growled at him getting his attention.

"Oh, hey sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us in the waking world." he said

"I told you to keep her away from me, not to get her staring at me while I sleep!" he stood up and faced me

"Last I checked, you said that you won't tolerate her hugging you not her looking at her." _'If we weren't in the middle of a war, I would kill you myself.'_ I clutched my hands and stomped over to Tails and sat down beside him.

"Uh... hey Shadow. You don't look happy about something." he asked me and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over at Knuckles, glaring at him. "Okay, well, if you don't want to say anything then you don't have to." I growled at his smug face then turned back to Tails and Cream and sighed.

"Sorry, its just that echidna is so damn annoying!" I growled and he rubbed his neck

"I told Knuckles not to but he wanted to get you back for tackling him yesterday." _'Of course that bumbling buffoon would do that to me.'_ I chuckled and put my hands on my hips.

"If thats how he wants to play, then I'll play that way." Cream and Tails looked at each other then back at me and I gave a dark chuckle. I stood up and walked over to Venus who was talking to Espio and Ken.

"If you want to get more help then I suggest we go with you and stop the Lord at his own game."

"That would mean a lot to the five if you could come along." Venus looked at me once I stopped beside her "Hey Shadow, now that you're awake, we should get to the other home planets and get some more help." I nodded and watched as she walked over to the others.

"Shadow, right?" I looked at Espio and nodded "I've heard from Venus how you were the last one killed." I sighed then looked down while rubbing my arm with my hand.

"Yeah well, I don't really like talking about my death." _'Little devil...'_

"Oh, I didn't mean to get on a touchy subject, I just wanted to have a conversation with you." I nodded and looked at Venus walking over with everyone else.

"Alright. *Opens portal* Lets go!" she walked through and we followed. Once we landed, I looked around and saw how we were in a forest.

"Which planet did we come to this time?" Rouge asked once she dusted herself off

"Argos, home of the ghosts." Venus put her hands on her hips and looked at us "Lets try to find someone who might help us." we nodded and followed her out of the forest to a clearing where five figures were playing. A pink hedgehog was running with green one and a bee was chasing them. A purple hedgehog and an orange echidna was watching them with interest off to the side. We walked over to the two ghosts and when we got close they called in the other three.

"Hello, who are you?" the purple hedgehog asked

"I'm Shadow and these are my friends Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Venus, Ken, Espio and Rosie." I pointed to each as they waved

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Aleena and these are my kids, Sonia and Manic."

"Hi." the green hedgehog named Manic, waved

"Hello." the pink hedgehog named Sonia smiled

"Hi there! My names Charmy!" the bee said while buzzing around us getting the girls to giggle

"And my names Tikal." the orange echidna bowed

Venus's p.o.v.

Once they all started talking with one another, I slipped back into the trees and grabbed out my communicator and turned it on.

"Venus to base." there was a bit of static then I could hear a voice come through

"Base hear, report Venus."

"We've just arrived on Argos and have already made friends with the assigned ghosts."

"Excellent, keep up the good work agent."

"Ten four, over and out." I turned the communicator off and growled at what I would have to do. _'I can't believe I even accepted this to begin with.'_ I shook my head and went back over seeing everyone talking with one another. I joined in one of the conversations that Tails, Knuckles and Tikal were in.

"So, you need help to take down Sonic and going to each of the home planets to do it?" she asked and they nodded

"Yeah! The sooner we can get more help the better." she nodded at Tails then looked at me

"Hey, I heard from Tails and Knuckles how you needed more help."

"Thats right and if you don't mind then we were hoping that you could come along?" she chuckled then smiled at me

"I wouldn't mind but I would have to talk with Aleena first to see if she agrees." we nodded and she floated over to the purple hedgehog in a different conversation.

"How many more home planets do we have to cover?" Tails asked

"4 more then we can head over to Mobius." he smiled then turned to Knuckles and they got in another conversation while I walked over to where Tikal and Aleena were talking.

"Oh thats great!"

"Whats great?" I asked getting there attention

"We can help you in your mission to defeat Sonic!" she was practically jumping for joy as I chuckled at her childishness. _'This reminds me of him.'_ I froze when his broken body came into my mind. The way his yellow eyes would plead for my help to make the pain go away. I consider him family since I don't have any to begin with and we grew up together... I mentally slapped myself and inwardly growled at my insecurities. _'Knock it off Venus. I have to do this for him, no matter what.' _I looked down at the ground and sighed. _'I'll get you back and keep you safe... even if it means causing him to get his wish.'_

"Venus?" I didn't even realize that I wasn't paying any attention to them anymore as they looked at me with worry in their eyes. "Are you alright dear?" I gave a small smile at Aleena's question and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hehe... yeah, its just the war and all..." she nodded and looked at Tikal who sighed.

"These are tough times but we can't let this get to us." I nodded and looked around

"I still don't know why Sonic would cause this much pain to everyone." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Tikal's smiling face.

"He has always felt like an outcast. Even with friends by his side, he felt as if nothing in the entire universe would even consider him a being and let that get to him." I gave a sad smile and looked at Tails and Knuckles laughing while talking. Shadow, Rouge and Cream walked up to them and they all looked like nothing could take away there happiness. "He would surround himself with friends of different types but never felt like he would belong." I looked back over my shoulder and gave her a raised eye ridge. She chuckled and moved beside me. "I've watched from the Master Emerald for years now and sometimes he would come to me for answers for the questions that weighed him down." She gave a heart filled smile and chuckled. "Of course, at the time he wouldn't let anything get to him but with the more he became a hero, the more he realized what his responsibilities were." She shook her head and gave a hearty laugh. "Nothing would stop that hard-headed hedgehog once he got his mind on something." I laughed and we shared a smile.

"I hope that we can help him realize the mistake he made." Aleena nodded once she came into view. We stayed for the day on Argos but my mind still fluttered to what I had to do. _'Please, I'm begging you Exe, don't do anything else to Ash. I'll get you your friends so long as you don't harm my brother anymore.'_

**Question: In the second chapter, what was the names of the seven guardians?**

**Also, I will change my name from Mckof2656 to FaithMcKoy. My signouts will also change from Zora, out to Faith, out.**

**Anyway I'll start that now… Faith, out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Question: In the second chapter, what was the names of the seven guardians?**

**Answer: Kito, Gekido, Yukubo, Kirai, Kotuku, Kyouto and Aishu**

**Fact: Kotuku and Kyouto is actually spelled Kofuku and Kyoufo**

Dll's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to find the ground in my line of sight. I looked up and found that I was outside. I didn't know how I ended up here but without thinking, I got to my feet and looked around. There was houses lined up like dominoes and every few steps, a tree would be in someone's yard. I looked behind me to see the same thing, for as far as the eye could see.

"Hello?" I asked but my result was my voice bouncing off the walls. _'This doesn't look like any place I've ever been too... and it certainly doesn't feel like an illusion...'_

I spot something move from the corner of my eye and when I look at it, it was gone. After a little hesitation, I start to walk in the direction I saw the figure. I heard a squishing sound and looked down to see I was standing in, what looked like, a brain. I jumped up in surprise and backed away from the organ. I heard a whistling sound and turned my head to see more broken organs laying everywhere on the ground. I shuddered as I felt a chill running down my back and looked behind me to see a box, a few feet back. I went up to the object and the closer I got, the more I could hear a song being played. It sounded like a little girls slow voice but the more it played, the more I realized it was 'Ring Around The Rosey'. I stopped in my tracks and the music stopped too. _'This better not be a jumpscare...'_

I took a shaky step forward and a note played. After a quick glance around, I made my way over to the box. Once I was hovering just above it, the music stopped... but nothing happened. _'Weird... wasn't there supposed to be a Jack in the-_' My thoughts were cut short as I jumped back in time before a figure popped out and I screamed and a hand covered my mouth to stop my attempts. I thrashed in whoevers hold I was in but stopped and looked down to see my own hand on my mouth. After a minute or two of trying to calm my dying heart, I looked up and swore that my eyes would pop out of my head. The 'figure' was Exe only not at the same time.

His eyes were gourged out and bleeding black blood. His head was in a demented V shape with the end of the tip between what used to be his eyes. He made the same sickening grin that would break anyone's skull but his teeth were shattered and barely any was left with black blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. Both hands were stuck up in an attack pose with his claws missing and bleeding black blood. His stomach was cut wide open with all his innards dripping out. Both his legs were bent in demented shapes and bones poked through. Half of his body was burnt to a crisp and the other half was perfectly fine. I looked down at the box that held him in and could see a spring connecting to his back. When I went behind him, all of his quills were ripped out and his entire back had all the flesh ripped off. I could see his skeleton and blood rushed down it like it was a river. On the back of one of his arms, there was scar's of pentagrams and the other had bones sticking out it.

As I made my way to the front, I put a hand over my mouth as I felt my stomach do flips and stopped any attempt to empty it. I turned away and forced everything to stay down as I calmed my burned nerves. I've seen a lot of nasty things before, none of which should ever be spoken of or about but this... this is a whole new level of horror. I've always experienced crazy things when me and X were growing up and have gotten used to it but... for someone or something to go this far... I don't even know what to think anymore.

I heard a splat come from behind me and turned to see Exe face down on the ground. Without thinking, I touched his body with my foot and jumped when his hand grabbed on. I pulled with all my might but to no avail. I took my other foot and bashed it into the V shape causing blood to fly everywhere but I managed to get some distance between us. I looked around the place I was in and saw how there wasn't anyone but me and... I'm guessing him.

I heard a whisper call my name and without thinking, I turned my head in that direction but didn't see anything. I felt chills go down my spine and looked back to freeze in fear. One of Exe's arms started to move slowly and plant itself on the ground, followed by the other. I cringed at the sound of bones snapping as his legs moved and made him go on all fours. My body went on autopilot as I saw him get farther away. I didn't dare look away as I heard squishing sounds below me.

He stayed in his position for quite some time until his head started to move up. When he looked in my direction, he had a frown plastered on his face. I stopped moving and our eyes met. I heard a distorted laugh and something that sounded like 'help' but they didn't come from him. His head turned slightly to the left and I saw something move from the corner of my eye. When I looked fully at it, I dodged before a black blur came at me.

I heard another distorted laugh and froze as the blur hovered over Exe and to my surprise, the thing was him. His body was full on black and the only thing that had colour was his red dot eyes. I looked at the broken Exe as I heard another whisper and saw him say 'help'. The black Exe landed on the one underneath him causing him to land flat on the ground.

"Be quiet you!" he looked at me then another distorted laugh came from him "So Dll, you finally had enough eh?" I glanced around until his laugh brought my attention back to him. "Yes you."

"Why do you mean?" the broken Exe's head managed to look up at me and for some reason had sorrow written all over.

"R-Run." the black hedgehog slammed his foot into his back again causing me to cringe at the sound of bones breaking.

"Don't listen to this fool, he had his chance but you... you can join me and we can rule this pathetic world together."

"R-Run Dll... s-save y-your s-self." the black hedgehog jumped on the others head causing it to split apart and I ran as I heard another distorted laugh. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't look back and heard lots of sounds, saw figures at the corners of my eyes, but didn't dare stop. That is, until I got slammed into the ground by a black blur. As I was sitting up, I hissed in pain and looked down to see blood pouring out of a slash across my stomach. I put a hand on my wound as I managed to stand on my feet.

"If I can feel pain then this certainly isn't a dream." I gave a dry chuckle as I whispered to myself a looked for any sign that I could use to help me.

"What's the matter Dollter? You don't look so good." I turned to the voice to see Sawyer standing beside Scourge and they both had smug smiles on there face.

"Yeah Snake, you better come with us." I was about to walk over to them but something told me that was a bad idea. I slowly started to back away but they followed.

"Come on Dollter. We won't bite, you know us better than that." I shook my head as my voice had already abandoned me and they chuckled.

"Oh Snake... you are always so funny." his voice got deeper for a second then back to normal. _'There is something seriously wrong here...'_ As I continued to walk backward, I saw shadows start to move and form together, creating other people that I've met before.

"Hey Dll, you shouldn't be scared."

"That's right... we're your friends." Silver and Blaze walked up to the other two hedgehogs and joined them. I could only keep backing away as the pain in my stomach got worse. I felt as if I was in danger if I went up to them and didn't want to experience that. More Shadows moved and I heard laughter. Not the distorted laugh Exe would use but mocking laughter. I looked left and right to see gods and demons laughing at me. I could hear voices saying things like 'freak', 'monster' and 'circus act'.

"Why don't you give in D?" I turned around to see Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge all standing in a line. I cringed as the pain intensified and felt like my knees would collapse.

"Yeah D... we can always be together if you join us."

"We can always be happy."

"And we wouldn't have to worry about anything." I looked between the two groups and couldn't dodge the black blur, ramming me into a building. I managed to get on all fours and looked up to get kicked in the side of my face.

"Haha... your called 'the god of death'? Pathetic! You can't even beat your own brother at your own game!" I looked up but my vision was blurry and all I could see was a black figure surrounded by other colourful blurs. I felt a pull on my quills and my vision cleared enough to see two red dot eyes staring right into my soul. "I'm always watching Dll... you will be mine." the last thing I saw was a fist heading straight for my fist but I couldn't feel a thing. Black never looked so good.

I tested my arm and could move it with much difficulty. I put it over my eyes and groaned as a white light shined through my blue fur. My other hand instinctively went to my stomach but was met with my soft fur instead. I groaned as I rolled on my side and moved my arm to see that I was in my room. Nothing was out of place and the only thing I could hear was multiple voices coming from downstairs. Wait... voices? Aren't I always up first? I looked out my window to see that it was open all the way. i started to move up out of my bed but hissed as my muscles were stiff and i didn't feel like moving but pushed through the pain.

I stretched my back until I heard a satisfying pop then moved over to the window and looked outside to see that the sun was high in the sky. An unsettling feeling came over me and couldn't help but feel as if something was terribly wrong. After one last glance around, I closed my window and made my way into the hall. I looked over at Exe's old room but the door was still closed. I heard a whisper come from behind me and looked but didn't see anything.

"You will be mine." I turned to the voice that whispered to me but didn't see anything. _'Alright... now I'm going crazy_' I made my way through hall and came downstairs to see Scourge, Sawyer, dad and Exe's dad but the five up and they looked worried? _'What could they be worried about?'_

"Dollter! Your awake!" Sawyer called out and everyone looked over at me with a fake smile. I frowned and glared at them.

"Alright, what happened?" I placed my hands on my hips and they looked at each other.

"What makes you say that something happened?" Scourge asked and I growled at them

"I can see the worry in your eyes, the fake smile, everything! So, why don't you tell me what's wrong or else I'll get the answers myself." they looked at eachother then back at me. Dad sighed then came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It would be best if you sit down while we tell you what happened." I looked at each of their faces and wondered what they were going to tell me.

**Question: In Scourge's perspective, who is Snake?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Question: In Scourge's perspective, who is Snake?**

**Answer: Dll or Dollter**

**Fact: In one of the Exe conspiracy worlds, Exe created Dll and he rebelled against him. In one of their fights, a new dimension was made and allowed Dll to protect it. The dimension is named the Anti-verse.**

Scourge's p.o.v.

"He took that to a whole new level."

"I told you that we had to go easy on him cause of everything he has been through but noooo, you had to go and tell him straight out that the five were gone." Lightning growled at me and I glared at him

"This isn't my fault you know."

"Riiiiight. Do you ever look in a mirror?"

"What does mirrors have to do with this!?"

"I can tell you don't cause right now, your being a complete dickhead." I got right in his face and pointed a finger at his chest

"Your going to regret saying that."

"Try me."

"Boys, boys, now's not the time to start a fight." we looked over at Blues dad as he came up to us and forced us apart

"I agree, we need to make sure that Dll doesn't get into any unwanted mischief. Especially with his mental state." we looked over at Snake's dad as he walked up to the open door and looked outside then back at us. "Try to find him and bring him back."

"I will but I'm not sure about Mr. Green-bean over here." Lighting pointed at me and I growled at him.

"Oh you are going to get a beating if you don't stop with those comments." he smirked at me then slapped me upside the head "HEY! What was that for!?"

"Dickhead." he stated then raced out the door

"LIGHTNING! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled and chased him. I was finally able to catch up to him but he wasn't fighting back but instead, looking over at something. I followed his gaze until I saw what he was seeing and froze. Right in front of us was the yellow guardian and she looked pleased to see us.

"It's nice to see you boys." we looked at eachother then got in a fighting stance in case the intruder tried any funny business.

"What do you want guardian?" Lighting growled and she laughed

"I don't want to fight you... not yet anyway. But I will give you something that might help." we glanced at each other before I took a step forward and looked at her skeptical. Everyone knows that the guardians were made to cause mischief on any world they were assigned to and messing with others heads is exactly the type of thing they do.

"How do we know you won't give us false information?" I asked and she laughed

"Maybe this will suffice." she held out her hand and a purple orb appeared. With a wave of her other hand, the smoke inside it cleared to reveal the five with some other immortals in... Argos? Me and Lighting were too shocked for words and she chuckled. "They are in good hands at the moment but if you try to go get them, there will be dire consequences." she made the orb disappear and bowed "Good day." and just like that, she disappeared. I growled then looked over at Lighting who was still looking at the spot the guardian was in.

"Come on, we have to tell everyone what we found." I started to walk away when I felt a pull on my hand and looked back to see Lighting holding it.

"What about Dollter? Who knows what he's gotten into..." I pulled my hand away and looked at where she was then back at him.

"Snake can handle himself but right now if we can make sure the five are safe then he won't do anything he might regret later." Lighting looked at me and sighed

"Fine but if something does happen, I'm holding you responsible for it." I rubbed the back of my neck as he started to walk away. I sighed and followed while I remembered how he acted when we told him the news.

*Flashback*

As Snake sat down on the couch, he looked at us skeptical.

"To start things off, Dll, did you realize what time of day it is?" his dad asked and he scoffed

"Of course I know, but what does that have to do with the five!?" I looked over at Lighting and he shook his head.

"Did you know where you were when you were asleep?" Blues dad asked and Snake growled

"Stop asking me questions and tell me where they are!" I sighed then Lighting held me back from saying anything.

"But he needs to know."

"Know, know what?" I looked over to see all eyes on me and was a bit startled that I talked out

"Nothing that you need to worry about at the moment Dollter." I looked over at Lighting who glared at me for opening my mouth.

"Anyway, Dll back to what we were saying, you were stuck in your unconscious mind." Snake looked at his dad confused

"Unconscious mind? What's that?"

"Think of it like null space only within your own mind. Its in between the waking world and dreaming. Anything can happen and its also how you and him were able to communicate with each other."

"Huh... I always did wonder how we were able to talk to each other but beside that, how does this relate to the five?" he asked and Blues dad cleared his throat

"It means that you need to be extra cautious with what you do now. If he is able to enter your unconscious, then he is getting stronger and your mental state is weakening." Snake stood up and put his hands on his hips

"Enough talking about me and tell me where the five are now!"

"You want to know where they are well I'll tell you, there missing. We've been trying to find them since this morning and haven't had any luck so far." I said and Snake looked at me like I just committed murder.

"WHAT!?"

"That's the truth." he looked down and clutched his hands into fists

"That fucking bastard. I'm gonna fucking kill him!" he rushed out the door before we even got a chance to say another word.

*Flashback End*

We soon arrived at city hall where the council has allowed us to use it for the time being. We both made our way inside and saw Bell, White and Goldie.

"You won't believe what we just learned." Lighting said when we walked up to them.

Sally's p.o.v.

"Ugh... I'm sooo bored." I watched from the sidelines as the king moved in his chair and was now sitting in it upside-down. He moved a hand over his eyes and let out another groan. I let out a quiet giggle at his childishness but sighed when I heard his next order. "Bring in another one!" he yelled at the guards once he readjusted to sit in the piece of furniture properly. When they came back, they brought a red female cat who was in her real form. It's customary for 'demons' to be in our 'real form' when approaching or being approached by the king, but with the exception of Negagen and I quote: 'Will have to wait for your full power to be used.'

"Hello kitty~ What might be your name?" he asked the cat in a sing-song voice as she was forced to kneel in front of the steps that lead to the throne on top. He gave a creepy smile and I could see her gulp.

"R-Rue R-Rosemary." she stuttered and he stood up and walked down the steps to her.

"Rue, such a wonderful name." he smirked as he walked around her

"W-What d-do y-you w-want?"

"You know what I want little kitten~" he stopped in front of her and kneeled down, putting a hand on her cheek "Say what I want." she gulped before opening her mouth to speak.

"M-Me." she whispered and he laughed

"Good girl." she looked down and he gave a questioning look "What's the matter?"

"I know about your plans with your experiment." she looked back up at him with determination in her eyes "And I'm going to help the five stop you!" she yelled at him as she struggled in the guards hold and he got up before she could move. He frowned upon seeing her useless struggles then smirked and chuckled.

"Oh, such an idiotic feline you are. Telling me what you plan to do but have no way to actually complete your mission." he gave a hearty laugh then looked at the guards and nodded. The two looked at eachother then in one swift movement, let go of there captive and ran to the closed door on the opposite side of the room. The cat lunged at the blue hedgehog who stood still while she pinned him to the steps.

"I don't think I'm the idiot around here." she smirked down at him and he chuckled. She lost her smile as his stretched ear to ear.

"I think your wrong little kitten~" she growled then sat down on his waist area and started to punch him left and right.

"I'm... not... wrong... and... stop... calling... me... KITTEN!" she drew her left fist back and hit him straight in the forehead. She heaved as she looked down at the bloody mess below her. His eyes were closed and wasn't breathing but I knew how this would turn out. The ol' 'rebellion thinks they've won but haven't' trick. She shakily got off him and stepped away slowly. I lowered my head and sighed as I recalled the exact same thing happening when Sonic first tried to, and succeeded, to take over Mobius.

A rebellion of mortals went against him and when he got surrounded, they killed him. Well... not really kill. During their celebration, he 'came alive' and killed them all without a care in the world. After killing each and every person or mobian, he merged Mobius and Earth together but still called the planet 'Mobius'. To this day, I still have no idea as to why he called it that but it's out of my hands.

What he did after was the possibly the craziest thing yet. He dug up every single grave and demonized all the dead bodies. I still remember the day Amy came back and boy was she ever mad! She tried to give Sonic a piece of her mind for killing her but he took it as a silly game. He literally got the whole planet to watch as he dismembered the pinkette and did some other unspeakable things. Eventually, loyalty was key around here to survive and anyone who isn't loyal is executed in brutal ways then brought back to life in 'The Chamber'. Although, depending on how unloyal the act the being did, Sonic can get The Chamber to take away the beings freewill.

I heard a grunt and snapped my gaze over to the doors as I saw the cat try to push past the guards that kept her in the room. She kept yelling things like 'Move aside!' or 'He's dead, let me past!'. I shook my head then walked over to the red feline who was getting angrier with every attempt she made to get out of her deathbed.

"You might wanna stop." I said and she whipped around to face me with a shocked expression then turned into an impatient one.

"Why?" she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Before I could answer, a distorted laugh filled the room and I tensed up while looking behind me at the sadistic hedgehog.

"That's why." as he lunged at me, I jumped away just in time but it ended with a blood-curdling scream. I only turned around after the screaming stopped and no matter how many times I see this, I will never get used to it. The cat's legs and arms were ripped out of there sockets, her left eye was gouged out while the right had a stab wound, her jaw was misplaced, her head was hanging off to the side by a string and there was multiple hand-holes all around the rest of her body. I felt like emptying any contents, if I had any, in my stomach when the psycho himself chuckled and walked to me.

"Hey, are you alright Sal? You look a little green." he asked with a friendly smile and I gave a forced smile.

"With envy." he frowned but then chuckled and I joined him

"Hehe... you sure do get me Sally." I kept the fake smile on my face as he turned to the guards who picked up the felines body. "Take her to The Chamber and make sure to get rid of her free-will. I don't want her to go along with her plan." they nodded and dragged the body away. He stretched out his muscles then looked over at me with a smirk. "Do you think my show was entertaining enough?"

"Of course, with you it always is... dear." I forced the word that made me gag whenever I said it. With Amy, whenever he is bored, hes torturing her and has already killed her multiple times. With me, he forces me to be his 'wife', rapes me whenever he wishes, gets me to watch all of his death shows and I have completely no say in anything. I act all happy because if I don't, he'll get out the doll again and force me to do anything he wants. Literally. I still don't get how he got the DNA to stuff inside those things and I'm sure I don't ever want to know. And another thing, he said and I quote: 'I want the five to come to me on there own and when Dll is at his weakest, I'll control him along with the five!'. I mean, has he always been completely insane and have I been too naive in the past to realize it or was he just excellent at hiding it?

"Hmm..." Sonic looked down at the ground with one hand on his hip and the other was on his chin. Like a good little 'wife', I had to be the worrier around here.

"What's the matter Sonic?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me

"Oh, you know... how everything just seems to just fall into place but also doesn't at the same time." I gave him a confused face and he chuckled "Don't worry about it Sal. I've got everything under-control." I forced a smile and moved my hand just as a guard rushed in and boy, did he ever look frightened.

"My lord, your brother is here and killing anyone on sight! He also said that he was going to kill you." I looked at my 'husband' and he gave a giggle which turned into a full-blown laugh.

"LeT hIm CoMe. If He WaNtS tO aCcEpT hIs FaTe, ThEn I'M nOt StOpPiNg HiM." he gave the creepy smile again and turned around to sit in his throne.

"But..."

"No buts. Lead him here." he growled at the guard but the order was ignored as the light blue god slashed through him and was boiling with rage. "Ah Dll, it's so nice to see..."

"Cut the crap, spawn of the devil. I want to know what you did with the five." Dll's voice was eerily calm as he approached the steps. "And I ain't leaving until I have them safe and sound."

"Well now... from the sound of it, you don't want to leave." Sonic walked to the top of the steps and they looked directly into each-other's eyes. It felt like time slowed down as they stared at each-other until Sonic spoke again. "Sally, why don't you go and tell Negagen to meet me in the lab?" he looked at me with that creepy grin and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Alright." I turned to run out the door and kept on going even when explosions and yelling happened behind me.

Dll's p.o.v.

I tore through anything that dared to step or stay in my way. Exe now has gone to far with his so called 'universe domination'. I'm fucking tired and now he has the nerve to try and take away my happiness!? Oh... he is in for a whole world of pain! I flew through the halls until I heard that laugh and his deep voice. My anger bubbled and rounded a corner with another one of those guards standing in my way. Just as the guard said a word, I heard his voice and without any hesitation, I slashed the guard in half and my eyes landed on my brother.

"Ah Dll, it's so nice to see..."

"Cut the crap, spawn of the devil. I want to know what you did with the five."

I interrupted his intro as I walked to the steps that led up to him. "And I ain't leaving until I have them safe and sound." I could see the fury dance in his eyes as I got closer and felt the sensation when he wanted to talk. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sally and sadness washed over me like a raging storm. _'If he wants to talk, then why not?'_

"Well now... from the sound of it, you don't want to leave." he walked to the top of the steps and our eyes met. _'Why don't you give up Dll?'_

_'That's not how I work and you know it.'_

_'Ha! Not how you work. HAHAHA! I'll show you how you work and you will work for me.'_

_'I don't want to here your shitty little tale but if you think you can control me, your deadly wrong.'_ I ended my thought with a growl and he gave that sadistic smile over to Sally's direction while keeping his eyes on me.

"Sally, why don't you go and tell Negagen to meet me in the lab?" his eyes moved between me and her and I could hear her swallow some bile.

"Alright." once her footsteps got quieter, my rage exploded and we charged at each other.

"You fucking idiot! Stop with your pathetic lies and tell me where they are!" I yelled and aimed a punch at his face and he got one to my stomach. He kicked me across the face and slammed me against the wall.

"I never had them to begin with Dll but have been watching there movements." I kicked him in the stomach away from me and flew into the air.

"LIAR! YOUR A FUCKING LIAR!" I charged an orb and fired it but he made one and they clashed. He did that sadistic smile again and flew up to me and kneed me in the stomach. I was able to get some distance away from us, went behind him and punched him in the back of his head. He slammed into the ground and I charged another orb. I fired it and it made contact causing an explosion. I watched as fire danced around the room and stared down at the burn marks my orb made. I saw a flash of blue and got caught off guard as he uppercut me and roundhouse kicked me into the throne. I staggered to stand up but was lifted up off the ground by my neck to meet his red orbs.

"I never lied Dll and I never laid a finger on them. Well... not yet." a purple orb appeared in his other hand, I watched as the five came into view, safe and sound but on a different home planet. I was speechless as I couldn't find my voice but growled within my head.

_'Why are you showing me this!?'_ a distorted laugh came from him and I watched as happiness came to his eyes.

"Because my dear brother, this will be the last time you'll ever get to see with your own eyes and have the last once of your freedom." my eyes widened and the last thing I saw, was the five all laughing before everything went black.

Sonic . exe's p.o.v.

I can't believe Dll came to me! I'm ecstatic at the turn of events. I chuckled and looked around the room to see the fire and with a wave of my hand, made water appear and put it all out. _'I can fix everything later.'_ I looked at my brother limp in my hand and flew off to the lab. Once I got there, I placed him in one of the tubes and watched as wires connected to him and water filled up to the top.

"Sensei, I heard that you needed me?" I turned to see Negagen come into the room and smirked.

"Indeed I do. Watch over Dll and tell me the instant that he starts to wake up." he nodded and sat down in one of the chairs that was against the wall.

With one last look at my brother, I snickered and left the room. _'My ultimate weapon will be alive very soon, the five are gathering some _'friends' _to help them when they will help me instead, two out of the six home planets have fallen, everything is going according to my plan for universe domination.'_ I laughed out loud and rounded a corner that lead to a rusty door with a torch right beside it. I took the torch and lit it, then opened the door and closed it behind me. I started to go down the steps that went down to the basement and landed to see multiple humans and mobians sitting within there cages. Some of my spies needed a little push to do what I wanted them to do so I took their loved ones and put them down here. I want to be in charge of an actual kingdom not a place full of mindless zombies but depending on the situation, I won't hesitate to turn everyone into slaves. I kept hearing some of my prisoners yelling at me to let them go or as to find out what they did with there family, some were crying to get out of this hell I put them in and there was some insane laughter as I have tortured others just for fun. I chuckled and continued to walk down the long hall. I soon arrived at the one cage and saw the little hedgehog, in a ball, shivering in the corner.

"Awww, the little hedgehog is scared." he jolted up at my voice and his yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. "What's the matter little Ash? Want something?" he squeezed himself into the corner tighter and I chuckled at his action. "You aren't going to do anything like that."

"W-What did you do w-with Venus?" he stuttered and I brought the torch closer to my face. I smiled at him and he whimpered.

"Poor little Ash wants his adopted sister. You really are weak." he gave a hoarse growl

"Don't call me weak you devil and Venus will come find me." I laughed and no noise was heard

"Don't have false hope Ash or you'll see how everything isn't all cupcakes and rainbows." I reached into my quills and pulled out a copy of my doll. "Here. This will keep you company for now." I tossed it through the bars and he looked at it before looking at me with fear-filled eyes.

"W-Why did you give me this?"

"I don't want to hear any complaints coming out that mouth of yours and just to keep you calm." I started to walk away when his voice brought my attention back to him.

"Dll will stop you, the council will stop you, everyone is going to go against you and kill you." I gave my distorted laugh and smiled at him

"Dll is nothing more than my puppet, the council will be killed by my hands, even Venus is leading the five to me with some little friends and, just face it, everyone will crumble before me cause I am the true god." he charged at the bars and banged them but I didn't budge.

"Your not god! You may think you are but are not!" I could feel the negative energy come off of him and with the doll, that energy came to me. I closed my eyes and chuckled. "Just give in Sonic, you were never a villain and was always a hero!" I snapped my eyes open and pulled the kid by the neck up to my eye level.

"My NaMe Is , GeT iT tHrOuGh YoUr ThIcK hEaD!" he whimpered from my voice and struggled in my grasp "AnD fOr YoUr InFoRmAtIoN, iTs MoRtAlS lIkE yOuRsElF wHo PuT lAbElS oN eVeRyOnE!" I dropped him on the ground and took a step back. He coughed and rubbed his neck while I looked at all the cages that were eerily quiet.

"W-What *Cough* happened to you?" I looked back at him with a raised eye ridge and he sat on his knees "Why are you doing this Sonic? You were so kind and caring to everyone before, what happened to turn you like this?" I frowned at his question and looked towards the doll.

"You won't understand."

"But I might if you tell me. I know that your half-mortal, half-demon and that you do have feelings." I sighed and changed my eyes looking at him.

"No one thinks I truly belong. I invaded everyone's minds before and they all thought different things about me but it all came down to one thing and one thing only: Monster. That's what everyone sees me as and if that's what they want *Changes eyes* then so be it." he was speechless and I heard quiet whispers come from the prisoners. I started to walk away and no noise was heard until I was about to go back up.

"Your not a monster Sonic, you are the very definition of different. So what if they call you names, hurt you or push you aside? You shouldn't let those get to you. You've been everyone's idle, role model and hero before this all happened. If you stop this now, everyone might forgive and forget." I frowned and looked down at the ground. _'You know he does make sense. If I just stop now... NO! I can't stop, not now, not ever! They did this to me and I have to get my revenge!'_ I growled and chuckled as I turned to the stairs.

"Sorry Ash, but what's done is done. No one will ever forgive me, I won't forgive them and this will never be forgotten." I made my way back up the steps and felt the negative energy come to me from the other prisoners dolls I placed in there cages. Once I got back up, I put out the torch and placed by the rusty door. I didn't feel like going to my throne right away so I decided to take a walk around the castle. I soon came to the hall of mirrors and sat down against one of them. _'What did that kid get into my brain!? I mean... I would never think twice about much so... What exactly happened?'_

"Yes, what?" I jumped at the voice and looked around to find no one around me. "I'm not someone that anyone can see, numbskull. Look behind you." I did and jumped to my feet at seeing my green-eyed reflection talking back at me. "Stop giving me that look." I rubbed my eyes to see if this was real and my red-eyed reflection was staring back at me. "Try and not believe it but I'm you and your me." I turned to see the reflection behind me.

"What do you want!?" he chuckled and placed a hand on the glass

"I want you to stop. Ash was right about all of this and you know it." I growled and clutched my hands into fists

"Why are you even alive? And who are you!?" he chuckled and disappeared from the mirror. My reflection wasn't even there and heard a voice come from down the hall. I went down it to see the hedgehog laying down on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Like I said, I'm you and your me. You can say that I'm your conscious and because your so conflicted at the moment, you sub-consciously created me." I sat down on the ground and he turned on his side to look at me. I could only stare at my lookalike as he did the same. "Before you do anything crazy, is there something you want to talk to me about?" I shook my head as he asked a question and looked down.

"What do you want?" he chuckled and sat up straight

"I already told you, I want you to stop your universe domination." I looked back up at him and growled

"Why should I do that?" he sighed and prompted his head in his hands.

"Your only going to cause more problems for yourself in the near future and it won't be pretty." I gave him a confused look and he chuckled "Of course, you would never want to listen to the real Sonic."

"What do you mean the real Sonic!? I'm the only true Sonic here!" I yelled and he shook his head

"Tsk, tsk, shame on you." I jumped to my feet and he laughed while doing the same. "You don't know who you are faker. You think your Sonic when you made up that name for when you looked like me. Your name is Exetior, traitor. Or should I say Exe, hmm?" he gave me a 'what do you think of that' face and I growled. Before I could say another word, he laughed. Not the same laughter he did before but it was mocking laughter. He was laughing at me. "You really are pathetic and weak. Your nothing and as far as you know, you just want some clarity in your life and show everyone you belong. Not everyone will bow down and you know that. So, what do you do, Hmm? Kill everyone. Not the best way to solve something if you ask me... oh wait... I should probably say that you are me as well but not at the same time." he laughed as I stayed quiet and couldn't make up the words to say anything. "You should see your face right now! *Laughs some more* Its priceless!" my hands curled into fists as rage boiled deep within me and I wanted to let it out. "What was it you always said before? How you wanted to show everyone that you can be good? Or that the world doesn't have to result into violence? But here you are, going against your own words and acting like a worthless, pathetic, being who is a complete nobody." I roared as I brought one fist up and punched the glass. Pieces went flying and it only took me a minute to realize what just happened. I looked down then heard a whisper and turned to see my red-eyed reflection staring back at me. I placed a hand on it and the same sadistic smile I would give appeared on its face. I jolted back and rubbed my eyes. I looked back at the reflection and saw that nothing had happened. I looked behind me and all the glass was back how it was as if it never was shattered to begin with. I shook my head and decided to continue my walk throughout the castle.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to create a hall of mirrors after all." I mumbled to myself as I silently plotted to get rid of all mirrors that there was.

**What does Espio, Ken and Rosie call Sonic . exe?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Question: What does Espio, Ken and Rosie call ?**

**Answer: Lord X**

**Fact: Exe's original name is actually X**

Silver's p.o.v.

"Are you sure Blaze?" I asked the purple cat beside me as we walked together

"I am Silver. I heard it from the other night patrollers."

"It can't be true though."

"What is there not to be true about? The five are not on Athens anymore." I sighed and we continued our walk. Since Blaze was a night patroller, she was able to get any information that might be fluttering around. Of course I blame him for causing everyone this pain and suffering. Can't we get a break?

"But if they aren't here, then where are they?" I waved my hands around to emphasize my point. Blaze stroked my cheek and gave a peck to my lips.

"That was all I could get for now but I could always try to dig a little deeper."

"I'm not sure that's necessary." we both looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Seelkadoom and Infinite walk our way. "We got word of where the five are at the moment and have been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" I asked

"Cause we need the two of you to help us bring them back." Infinite said in a matter of fact tone then started to walk away. Me and Blaze looked at eachother then back at the jackal.

"Don't worry about him." Seelkadoom said "He's always been one to get straight to the point at times or say something that might seem like he is impatient."

"He said you know where the five are right?" Blaze asked and he nodded "Then what are we waiting for?" she ran after Infinite and I chuckled as Seelkadoom raised an eye ridge at her.

"Don't worry about her. She's always been a little childish after we got together." he nodded and we raced after them. We soon got to city hall where Blaze, Infinite, Scourge, Sawyer, Nazo, Fleetway and Mephiles was waiting.

"Hey Pothead!" Scourge called out getting everyone to face me and I groaned at the nickname.

"Scourge, can you stop with that name?"

"I don't think he'll ever stop. Saying things out of the blue has always been a little condition of his so you can expect him to say random things." Sawyer stated causing Scourge to glare at him.

"I can to stop whenever I like."

"Oh really? Then why didn't you stop yourself before you told Dollter about the five?" they got in eachothers faces but before anything else could happen, Nazo pushed them apart.

"That's enough out of the both of you." I scratched my head at what was happening cause I honestly was confused. Sawyer and Scourge are good friends with Dll and Exe but they don't always get along especially with the war going on.

"I didn't know he was going to go on a rampage." Scourge argued and Sawyer scoffed

"Didn't know? Chaos and Jules told us how weak his mind was getting and they said they would take care of everything but you had to open that mouth of yours."

"Shut up Lighting." Scourge growled making Sawyer mock him

"Oh there you go again with the nicknames! Like I said, you can't stop yourself." next thing I knew, Scourge slammed Sawyer into the wall as the green hedgehog's fur flashed purple and the brown hedgehog's markings did the same.

"Watch what you say god." Scourge's voice was eerily calm and Sawyer smirked

"Or what, demon?" he asked with venom dripping from his tongue causing the green hedgehog to glare at him

"Or you'll regret it."

"STOP!" we all jumped at the new voice and turned towards the entrance to see that Jules was the one who spoke out and Chaos was standing beside him. "All this fighting is going to get us nowhere." he glared at Scourge and Sawyer as they lowered their heads and separated.

"Sorry sir."

"Yeah... sorry" Jules nodded and turned towards Chaos who also nodded.

"Now that we are all here, according to a guardian the five were last seen on Argos. *turns to Blaze* You know who all the night guards are right?" she nodded "Do you know who Venus Dark is?" she looked confused for a second before shaking her head.

"No, I don't." Chaos hummed then approached me

"I think we need you and Blaze to go to Argos and see if this Venus Dark is the one responsible but before you do that, *turns to Nazo* do you think you and your group can check her out. I have a feeling she is a spy."

"Don't worry Chaos. We got it all covered." after they left, me, Blaze, Jules, Chaos, Scourge and Sawyer were the only ones still here.

"Hey, don't want to seem like I'm crazy or anything, but how did you know who she was?" Sawyer asked

"A guardian didn't just visit you." Jules inquired and I looked at Blaze then back at him

"But why would a guardian tell you about someone named Venus and her involvement in all this?"

"I agree with Silver." Blaze spoke out "Its not like those hedgehogs to get straight to the matter. They always try to give random clues while saying other crazy things."

"Unless they want us to think we might have the advantage." Scourge shrugged making all of us look at him. "Or... not."

"No... I think you might have the right idea... for once." the brown hedgehog stated causing the green one to look at him confused for a second.

"I do? I mean, yes I do." he looked proud of himself for saying that causing all of us to roll our eyes.

"Besides Scourge's comment that makes a lot of sense, I want to know why he is doing all of this in the first place. Couldn't this whole war thing just never exist?" I asked and Jules shook his head

"Its more difficult then that Silver... Exe wants to be accepted by everyone but he knows that won't happen. He got jealous over the years from Dll who could get away with almost anything since he was technically the 'protector' in all this and one thing lead to another... its also the reason for why he wanted to explore on his own as well." I couldn't help my mouth falling open and I saw from the corner of my eye that the Scourge and Sawyer were just as surprised as I was. Blaze just scratched her head as she didn't know what was going on.

"W-What!? B-But... you never told us about this before! All you told us was that Blue wanted to explore and he had to wait when he was older!"

"I agree with Scourge, why did you keep this from us?" Sawyer glared at Jules and I stepped back to Blaze.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to her and she shrugged

"Not a clue."

"Exe wanted freedom and he created his other persona to do just that. He got Sonic to fit in with others and pretended to be a hero to feel like he belonged." Jules started and Chaos shook his head

"But like always, the hero has to fall sometimes and a new hero takes the others place."

"But its not fair!" Scourge stamped his foot on the ground and I honestly had nothing to say anymore. "Blue shouldn't have to go through all this!"

"Calm down Scourge." Sawyer placed a hand on his shoulder and the green hedgehog looked at him "Go outside and wait for me." as he went Sawyer sighed and turned to them. "And to think that we were trusted. You didn't even tell us something so simple as saying what Exetior wanted!" he sighed again and walked passed them.

"Where are you going?" Jules asked and he didn't even stop

"To end a nightmare." and just like that, he raced away. Jules sighed and turned to Chaos.

"I think that he might be succeeding after all."

"I think you might be right Jules but we have to at least fight back." I looked over at Blaze but she only shrugged as we both were beyond confused and cleared my voice to get there attention.

"If its too much to ask, what are we supposed to do?" I jested to the both of us

"You will go to Argos and find the five. Bring them back as well." they both walked away leaving me and my partner to just stand there baffled.

"Well... I guess we have to go to Argos?" my statement sounded more like a question but I didn't really care at this point.

"I don't oppose." Blaze scratched her arm then looked at me "But I think that we are just going to get ourselves in a lot of trouble." I shrugged then started to walk away.

"I would rather have knowledge then be ignorant about everything." Blaze rushed beside me and we walked outside and froze in our tracks at what we were seeing. "What the hell!?"

**I won't be doing anymore of those questions.**


	10. Chapter 9

Blaze's p.o.v.

We didn't know what to do as three guardians were knocking out and gathering a bunch of immortals. I swore that my body was frozen in place and felt as if I was watching all of this from a horror film.

"Hey!" I managed to snap back into reality as Silver spoke up and got there attention. "What do you think your doing?!" the blue guardian chuckled as both the purple and green one went back to collecting the unconscious gods and demons.

"Ho ho wouldn't you like to know~" he sung and I got angry

"You better watch your mouth." I warned him

"Heh... or what?"

"Or I'll roast you to bits and pieces!" I spat at him and the purple guardian hummed

"Well well well, looks like we have a rebellious one on our hands." the green guardian huffed then looked at me with disgust.

"She looks like she should belong in a pound." I growled then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Silver give me a reassuring smile then turned his attention back to the three guardians with fire in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't come where your not wanted or else you'll get a major tail kick." he added a sly grin to his statement and I giggled. Silver always knows what to say to get me to laugh. The guardians looked at each other before letting the purple one step up.

"Its in our orders to collect suitable subjects for Master and I shall be your opponent to show you just how important this order is." he waved his cane at us and I growled at him but before I could make a move, Silver held my arm.

"I don't think we should engage-" he was cut off as the guardian had whacked us away and I managed to get on my feet before he swung at me and I planted a kick into his side sending him skidding a few feet back.

"If you want an opponent, then I'll be the challenger!" I got in a fighting stance and he laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"You foolish feline! Look behind you!" I took a glance behind me to see the other two guardians holding Silver as he tried to struggle in there arms. I looked back at the purple guardian before me as he leaned on his cane while smirking at me.

"This has you in a tight spot doesn't it?" I had to keep myself at trying to do anything because I know how much trouble I might cause myself and I wasn't willing to get Silver hurt because of my mistake. He looked up at the sky and mumbled something before smirking and looking at me. "Alright you little feline, I'll give you a deal. You and your hedgehog friend can come with us and we will let all the other immortals go or you can try to fight me but the lives of those gods and demons as well as your friend will hang in the balance of your fight against me." I lowered my stance but kept a keen eye for if this little deal of his was fake or not. I don't trust the guardians but at this moment, they have the advantage and are willing to cheat for anything to get what they want. I breathed out a sigh and looked back at Silver then at him. "Well?"

"You will leave all the other immortals that you stole alone?"

"Haha, of course! But that means that you will have to come without a fight." I put my hands down to my sides and nodded.

"All right. I'll come." he nodded to the other guardians and the blue one let the immortals go and even though they were unconscious, I still felt like I might have done the wrong thing.

Sawyer's p.o.v.

"Are you saying that we are just going to charge in there without a care in the world and only hell knows what we are getting ourselves into!?" Scourge yelled at me I shushed him

"Would you shut up!?" he glared at me before huffing and turning his head away from me.

"I thought you might've wanted to get the five back or see what Snake was doing but here we are, following your crazy plan to charge into the most deadliest place in all of the universe and attack Blue with our heads cut off!" he growled and I sighed. At times, Scourge can be the most annoying and dumbest creature to ever exist but he's an excellent fighter and can be rational when it comes down to dangerous situations. But also irrational to the point of getting himself almost killed or put in a life threatening spot. Yeah... that's Scourge. When you look in a dictionary, Scourge will be the very definition of weirdo. Not that I'm ever saying that to his face but boy would I ever like to.

"I said I was going to end a nightmare and that's exactly what I'm going to do." he deadpanned a look and opened his mouth but then closed it. "Is there something you were going to say?" he shook his head then walked away.

"No... no I'm not saying anything... thinking... that's a different story..." I didn't hear what he said after that but I sighed. Maybe the dictionary has more than one definition for the word 'Scourge' cause I don't know what to put him under now. We crept along the halls of the castle Exetior had made and had to hide a couple of times when guards passed. We heard some muffled talking and decided to see who was talking.

"Its not like those two to not put up a fight..." one voice said

"Maybe they have a plan to try and stab you in the back when you least expect it." another replied and we glanced at each other before looking around the corner to see a grey wolf ghost and a dark blue hedgehog.

"Hmm... all right... I'll keep an extra close watch on them before their time is up." the ghost nodded then disappeared and we were left in awe of who those two actually are. Exetior and Frank... I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him laugh and he turned to us but wasn't actually looking at us, just the sky. "Everyone will get what they deserve... don't you agree?" he put on that sickening smile as he lowered his head and stared straight at me. "And you thought you wouldn't go unnoticed. A fool will only go as far as to challenge me personally and think that they have a sliver of a chance to beat me." I frowned then stood up tall as I stepped into the doorway.

"Believe it or not but I don't just think I can beat you, I KNOW I can beat you!" I got in a fighting stance and he laughed.

"Hahahahaha You really think you can beat me all on your lonesome self?" I looked at him confused until I looked around and saw that Scourge was nowhere to be seen. "Missing something hmm?"

"No... " _'Just a stupid demon that thinks for himself and I'll kill him for it.'_ I mumbled then his orbs glowed before turning back to normal.

"Hmm hmm hmm I'll let you go this one time but you better be careful in my castle, Sawyer." I raised an eye ridge and lowered my stance

"Why?" he chuckled then frowned

"Do you like minced meat?"

"Would you stop dodging my question and answer it!?" I yelled and he gave an evil smirk

"You better not or else you'll be the meat that will be minced." he gave an insane giggle and that ear to ear grin. "Everyone in this very castle is searching for you and won't hesitate to kill on sight." I widened my eyes then took off for the exit as his distorted laugh as I ran. "YoU wOn'T sTaNd A cHaNcE sAwYeR! JuSt GiVe In To DeAtH aNd It WiLl Be PaInLeSsSsSsSsSs!" I twisted and turned each corner but had to either dodge some guards or take a different route to get away. I turned one corner but stopped clean in my tracks as a light blue energy blast got in my way and blocked the one exit in front of me. I turned around to see that a light blue hedgehog with glowing blue eyes in my path. Right beside him was Scourge but he wasn't green anymore.

"Looks like I found the little intruder. You'll be nice to have as a fighter." I got in a fighting stance but he wasn't the one who did as well, Scourge was. "Don't worry, all you have to do is give in and this will be the most fun you've ever had." he gave a friendly smile.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I yelled and he frowned then floated in the air.

"Very well. I guess I have to take you by force!" his eyes flashed and Scourge charged at me as I did the same.

Negagen's p.o.v.

I just don't get it. Why doesn't he give up? I watched them fight for a while now and I seriously don't know why he would go through such lengths just to survive. I mean, sensei has always said that they should all just die so they can feel what he felt when they banished him and I totally agree! I mean, if I was the one that was betrayed and banished, I would certainly do whatever it takes to get back at those responsible. After pulling off another punch, I called the green hedgehog back and the brown hedgehog growled before looking at me.

"Why are you fighting? You know you can't escape death so why don't you just give up and give in?" he scoffed and folded his arms as he glared at me

"Surviving and living are to different things that are similar in many ways and I'm doing both." I raised an eye ridge as he continued to look at me

"But sensei is always right."

"Your so called sensei is delusional, psychotic and insane. He only thinks for himself and when this is all over, you'll see just how much he's using you just to control everyone." I gasped and glared at him

"How dare you say such things about sensei! I outta just kill you just for saying that!" he smirked and got in a fighting stance

"Then try and get me you little child." I growled and got the green hedgehog to attack on the ground as I attacked in the air.

Third Person

Sawyer pulled off a quick roundhouse kick into Scourge's stomach but because Negagen is controlling him, he didn't feel any pain. Negagen threw multiple blasts at the brown hedgehog but got slugged in the jaw by said hedgehog. Scourge had kept up behind Sawyer as he pinned the god down making him an easy target for another blast. Negagen has flown higher into the air when Sawyer had managed to, but failed, to kick him but has now pinned the green hedgehog down. Getting tired of all the back and forth, the light blue hedgehog landed on the ground and pinned Sawyer to the wall.

"Let me go!" Sawyer yelled as he tried with all his might to get his attackers hands off him. Negagen only smirked and called Scourge to hold the brown hedgehog in his place while he would work his magic. After making sure that the brown hedgehog wasn't going anywhere, Negagen concentrated on reaching out to the trapped hedgehog's soul to control it but had no luck as he found out how powerful the brown hedgehog's soul actually was. He growled and looked at Sawyer with a lot of menace.

"Give up!"

"Never!" Sawyer growled at the light blue hedgehog and even though he was trapped, he still continued to struggle despite also knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape that easily. Negagen growled and huffed. If he wasn't able to reach out to the brown hedgehog, he would have to do it when Sawyer's fighting spirit was lowered. Letting him go, Sawyer tried to get away but was stopped by a blow to the head from Scourge.

"Hmm hmm hmm and you said that you'll never give up. Well, never say never." the brown hedgehog got up slowly but as soon as he was on his knees, Scourge punched him again, knocking him out. Negagen ordered Scourge to pick up the body and was about to order the green hedgehog to take their captive to Sonic . exe when said demon stopped them.

"Wait Negagen."

"Sensei?"

"Take him and Scourge to the throne room but lock them in chains." the light blue hedgehog looked confused from his sensei's words but then shrugged and took the two away. _'Sensei knows best.'_ he thought and Sonic . exe chuckled as he heard those words.

"Soon... soon I will win and everyone, everywhere will bow down to me!" the demonic hedgehog laughed unaware 6 pairs of red dots that were forced upon their owners, watching the once proud hero turned villain with fear.


	11. Chapter 10

Tails p.o.v.

I didn't know how I got here nor where I am but all I know is that I don't remember falling asleep.

I stood on a grey line that was just big enough for my feet. I looked right to see the ground was white and the left was black. I faced the white side and tried to see where the line ended but it kept going. I looked at either side before making my way down the grey line. I kept walking and walking until the line got skinnier and I had to stop when I barely fit on it anymore. I looked at either side but what surprised me was what either side had. The white side was a dense forest and the black side had bones laying everywhere.

From some reason, some force was pulling me towards the black side but I fought against it. I didn't feel like having to see bones so I turned away from it and walked onto the white side. Once I touched the ground with both feet, the forest glowed and it sounded like it was singing to me.

I smiled as I felt like the scenery was welcoming me and walked deeper in. But as I continued to walk, I saw that the trees were drooping more and the scenery was looking a little murky. All of a sudden, the forest was up in flames and before I could move, some trees fell over and trapped me. I covered my mouth to stop myself from breathing the smoke in and got low to the ground. I tried searching for something to help me but all I found was dead trees and fire. Without a second thought, I took off for the sky and flew over the tree-tops. I soon came back to the grey line but was surprised to see myself already there.

"Hey you!" I called out but he didn't face me. He just took off for the black side. Once I landed, I looked at the side and reluctantly took off after the other me. I had to dodge the usual spicks and bones but once in a while, I saw a body or two looking completely mutilated. I heard laughter in the distance but it sounded happy. I got a closer look but stopped in my tracks at seeing myself -with my orange fur- and Sonic -with his emerald eyes- sitting on a fresh patch of grass while laughing at nothing in particular. I tried to go closer but some sort of barrier was stopping me. I tried with all my might to get through but couldn't.

"Tails." I heard someone whisper behind me but what made me freeze was who had said it. I turned to see him standing off in the distance, facing me but I couldn't see his face, only his silhouette. "Tails, come on. Play with me." I gulped at hearing those words and tried taking a step back but the barrier stopped me.

"W-Why?" I knew how scared I was but didn't dare move a muscle.

"Why not?" he started to walk closer and I tried to dissolve away, to not be touched by him. "Play with me."

"N-No."

"Play with me." his voice got turned harsh and I had to close my eyes before I saw those orbs. "pLaY WiTh mE!" I found myself shivering at how close he was and felt myself falling. I snapped my eyes open as I touched the ground and quickly scanned my surroundings. I was in Green Hill. I knew what was going to happen next so I just sat on the ground and did nothing.

"Hey Tails!" I blinked at hearing a different voice then his and looked towards it to see... Knuckles? Why is Knuckles here? I don't remember anyone coming here except for me and him. And it certainly didn't end well for me. "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged "Nothing."

"Can I join you?" his voice turned into his for a second and I had to look into his amethyst eyes to see if it wasn't so.

"What about the Master Emerald?" he frowned down at me. I knew that all the Emeralds were destroyed after Frank had captured us but still, I wanted to be certain if this was him.

"Don't worry about that." he started walking closer and red flags popped up. I had to get out of there! Even... with my death. Before he could get in grabbing range, I took off like a rocket and saw the same thing I did before my death. Bodies lying everywhere. I soon came to the spot where I would see him in the distance but he wasn't there. With a little hesitation, I approached his spot but with each step I took, I found that something was pulling me away. I fought against the invisible force to accept what little life I had left when I felt a searing pain in my back. I fell backwards onto the ground but what surprised me was who had stabbed me.

"K-Knuckles!?" he smirked at me then walked away. As I watched him, I saw all different beings I have met and they all started to laugh. They were laughing at me.

"Tails?" I recognized that voice... it was Sonic's... "Tails! Where are you!?" But... why would he be looking for me? "Tails?" the blue hedgehog came into view but my body was numb and I couldn't find my voice. I was stuck looking in one direction, listening to mocking laughter mixed with Sonic's voice. "Tails!" he finally looked at me and I was relieved he had his green eyes instead of those menacing orbs.

"Oh, Tails... who could have done this to you?" his eyes started to tear up as he picked up into his lap. It felt comforting even though I couldn't respond. He lowered his head to my chest and I could hear him sob. His body racked in shivers as I all I could do was stare at him. I wish I could at least do something. "Tails... you can't be gone... please Tails... stay with me..." I couldn't bare to hear Sonic cry but I couldn't feel any part of my body. I was stuck looking at Sonic who weeped cause he thought I was dead. He lifted his head up and looked directly into my eyes.

"D-Don't *sniffle* worry Tails. I'll get revenge *sniffle* on the one or ones who did this to you." As he said that, starting from the outside, the whites of his eyes turned black and I watched his pupils shrink as they turned red. "I promise." his eyes were emotionless and I could only watch as he looked behind himself at everyone who was laughing at me and attacked them. Every single being that I've met, he tore to shreds in a matter of seconds. Once everyone was dead, he turned to me with that demented smile and crazed eyes.

"DiD yOu LiKe ThAt TaIlS?" he walked closer to me and pulled me up by my bangs. If I could move, I would whimper, try to pull away, fight back, practically anything I could to get away. From the corner of my eye I could see a fist forming and if it was possible, I swore that his smile stretched wider than before. "jOiN mE." he whispered and the last thing I saw was his fist aimed right for my head but before it hit, I covered my face with my hands... wait, I wasn't able to move before... I slowly moved my hands away to find myself having to squint from sunlight. I sat up and looked around the room. It was fairly simple with a bed and nightstand. I stood up and stretched. I still felt on edge from the nightmare but pushed it aside. I knew that this wasn't the room I fell asleep in so I opened the door and was met with red fur bumping into me causing me to fall backwards.

"Oh Tails! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." I looked up to see Knuckles reaching his hand to me and after a second, I reluctantly took his hand and stood up. "I was just coming to check up on you."

"Why?" I asked while raising and eye ridge.

"Cause after we jumped through the portal, you passed out." I hummed

"Speaking of portal, where are we?"

"Delphi, home of the Kitsunes." my eyes went wide as Knuckles dragged me out of the little hut I was staying in and brought me to everyone else. There was three figures I couldn't figure out but from here, I could see a walrus, a lynx and a fox.

"Knuckles, you said this was home of the Kitsunes but I don't see any." he chuckled and pointed at the fox.

"Fiona is a Kitsune." as we approached. the fox or Kitsune named Fiona smiled at us and waved to the lynx and walrus.

"Looks like the little cutie is finally up." she smirked at me and I felt my face heat up.

"Uh..." I was left speechless at her words.

"Hmm... by my calculations, you seem to be either embarrassed by Fiona calling you cute or have taken a liking to her." the lynx said in a matter of fact tone and I'm sure my face turned red as Knuckles fur.

"I-I'm not -I-I mean I don't-" the walrus snickered

"Its alright. Fiona likes doing that to all men and Nicole can sometimes underestimate the power of words but her analysis is always correct. Names Rotor by the way." he gestured to the two girls then himself.

"My names Miles but everyone calls me Tails." I slowly but surely was able to calm down from the little greeting. That is until Fiona walked around me and stopped by my namesakes.

"No wonder. But I've never seen you here before." she stroked my tails and I yelped while holding them.

"Y-Yeah well... I wasn't born in Delphi and as far as I know, I'm not a Kitsune." she swished her tails and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Couldn't fool me." For some odd reason, her stare was getting a little creepy as she studied me. "Buuut..." she walked around me again and whispered something to Nicole.

"It would seem that Fiona wants me to test your tails abilities." she stated while walking to me.

"Um... what?"

"Yeah, a Kitsune is always able to use their tails to their maximum use." Fiona pointed out and I nodded

"Okay but I can already fly, use them like an extra hand and a weapon."

"Ah but can you stretch them out or make them do multiple things at once?"

"Umm... no?" she smiled

"Then I guess I have to teach you then." she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"W-Wait!" Nicole was following us and she brought me to a room.

"Alright, I want you to grab that hammer and bring it here." she pointed at a hammer that was literally on the other side of the room.

"Uhh... I'm not sure that I can do that..."

"It seems as though that your mental state is lower than usual." Nicole stated out of the blue and I blinked at her.

"Uh?"

"Can you describe more on that, Nicole?" Fiona asked and the lynx stared at me.

"I would need to analyze you when you are what everyone else says at your best but from my readings right now positivity is at 13% and your mental state is 57%. Its abnormal from the other readings I got which were around 70-90%." I blinked again and rubbed my chin.

"Huh..." _'Maybe that dream affected me more than I thought...'_

"Alright, Nicole. I guess I can show you how to do it so I can get you to 100% again." Fiona smiled at me then reached her tails over to the hammer and they came back so fast, the hammer accidentally flew out of her grip and went right through Nicole. I was left in shock at seeing her form glitch for a second before it returned back to normal.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, Nicole! I wasn't watching!" Nicole nodded

"That is okay Fiona. I am unharmed."

"H-How..." the two girls looked at me and I shook my head. "What just happened!?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Fiona raised an eye ridge and I stared at her.

"Know what?"

"Nicole is a holo-lynx." I blinked

"A what?"

"A holo lynx." she looked at Nicole. "Can you explain it?"

"Certainly. I am made of code but I'm standing here because of astral projection. Because I was created as an AI, I am able to transport from one device to another. The projection I have chosen was a lynx which is the form you see me in. But since I am also a holographic image, I don't feel anything or touch anything as you would normally. Fiona just gave me that nickname as I am a holographic lynx but holo-lynx for short." I nodded at her explanation. But then looked at them confused.

"But what about Rotor? Is he a hologram too?" she shook her head.

"No. He is a mortal." I blinked

"A mortal? But I thought that all mortals were gone ever since Frank's attack..."

"Before Rotor's village was destroyed, he escaped and got here." Fiona explained and smiled. "He even created the tablet that was able to give Nicole her form." I smiled

"Ah, okay." after that, we continued practicing for the rest of the day I was getting used to the fact that I might be a Kitsune after all.


	12. Author's Note - Please Read!

Hi everyone! Now I know that you are all waiting for another update and I also know that your getting impatient. I'm truly sorry but what I don't know is where this story is going.

I just don't think this story is all that satisfying enough and Killer's To The Core just feels rushed. (And yes I do read my own stories. Who doesn't?) So, because of everything that has happened, I'll be taking down both stories and re-doing them.

Yes they will take longer to update and yes there will be no p.o.v., just third person. I personally think third person allows more creative juices to flow and have wanted to try and make a full third person book but as you can see from my other books, that's easier said than done.

All characters will be the same albeit different perspectives and maybe different roles, the stories will both start differently and may or may not end the same way.

Killer's To The Core will have actual scenes that will show Sonic's descend to madness and total insanity. Nightmare Ending will have more... what's the word? Triggering? I think that's how you put it... in one word it will be MATURE! So, yes M-rated. It will sorta explain the alcohol that I missed to take out on the one chapter to begin with.

I will also take out that author's note in Demonic Child and mark it incomplete so that when I do end up publishing Killer's To The Core, I can mark it complete. But that's only a maybe. Not sure about that Idea first.

Now, what I want all of those who are actually reading this right now to say whether I should just forget about taking down both stories and just make new ones instead or, take them down and republish them once their done.

I'm not rewriting or redoing Demonic Child cause that was my very first book and I think its awesome just the way it is.

So,

A) Keep books published and write new ones

or

B) Take them down, rewrite and republish them

I'll be waiting for a response, no matter how long it takes, so until then,

Faith, out!


	13. Chapter 11

**Please read the Author's Note at the end for further details on this books update.**

Third Person

"How many times have I told you Metal, you can't go attacking him whenever and however you'd like. He will always leave you like a broken toy."

"But Master if I may-"

"No Metal. Just be glad I was able to make an excuse or he will have my head." Robotnik was in his workshop where he made all his robots for his 'Master' . Right now, he was repairing a certain Metal Sonic that didn't know what the words 'do not attack' meant and that clearly had a mind of its own. "I know that you still register him as your number one enemy Sonic the blasted Hedgehog but you have to remember that this... thing isn't that rodent anymore. This is a monster." after tightening the last bolt of the robot's arm back into place, Robotnik got up from his kneeling position to a standing one while stretching out his back to get the kinks out of it. "You understand Metal?"

"I understand Master." the robot replied as he turned to face his creator. Robotnik began to pick up his tools that were lying all over the place while scowling. He knew what happened the last time when his workshop wasn't clean and orderly - his 'Master' coming and beating him for it- and decided to listen to his warning. After all, with that hedgehog being so unpredictable, who would actually want to stand up against him? No one in their right mind.

"Oh why did things have to turn out this way?" the human began his rant with a bitter tone filled with venom. "I thought that making that age machine I would finally be able to outbest my enemy once and for all but noooo things never go my way or the way I want them to. Out of all the insane things that could ever happen, he just had to be a demon. A demon! You know, maybe this is life's way of telling me that I can never win. Being commanded like a puppet, forced to work 24/7 with barely anything to eat and chained to this room only... look at me, if I wasn't immortal then I would've died a long time ago." he walked over to his bench with the chain on his ankle rattling with each step while also looking down at his thick jacket that had extra padding from all of the attacks that should've killed him in the past. Only he actually knows what he looked like under all the padding -slim figure but not a lot of muscle, an almost exact replica of his deceased grandfather Gerald Robotnik. But now with the human as he is now, he looked like nothing but skin and bones.

"Master, your sulking." the robot stated the obvious making the human deadpan.

"Yes I know Metal. Let me sulk in peace." just as he said that, a whizzing noise came out of nowhere and he sighed when he heard it. "Or not."

"Doctor Eggman!" the childish robot -Bokkun- cried out when he came close enough to see the human.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bokkun?" Robotnik hissed while placing his tools in their proper place then turning towards said robot with a glare. "I don't go by that name anymore. My name is Robotnik, get it into your systems!" but his glare faltered when he saw or didn't see that the childish robot had only one arm. The unattached arm was hanging out of his hand and from the looks of it, it had seen better days. "And what happened to you?" at those words, the robot sniffled.

"Sonic used me as target practice." what sounded like a huff came out of Metal as said robot crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course he did that. You probably annoyed him so much that he got bored with you and decided to use you like a play toy."

"I didn't annoy him!" Bokkun protested then looked sheepish. "I just asked him a lot of questions." And with that Metal just simply stared at the childish robot.

"That's called annoying him you little brat." Metal, Bokkun and Robotnik all looked up to where the voice was coming from to see the miniature orange robot made out of cloth that resembled the two-tailed fox -Tails Doll- sitting on the ledge of an open air vent.

"Hello, Doll." Robotnik clenched his teeth when he saw said orange robot making the doll's crystal on the string flash for a second. And in that second, the doll had moved from the vent to hovering in front of his creator's face with the doll's eyes being the red and black colour scheme topped off with sharp claws and razor sharp fangs in his now movable mouth.

"It's Tails Doll to you, Robotnik." the doll spit out the humans name with as much venom as a robot could muster before flying backwards, his appearance changing back into its innocent look. "And I presume that you have barely made any progress from my Master's last command." the doll nodded towards the hedgehog robot making Robotnik sneer.

"For your information doll, Metal Sonic is processing any and all new data that I've feed through his systems." the doll stared at Robotnik before making a scoffing noise and starting to fly towards the vent.

"Yeah right. All your feeding him is complete nonsense you primitive buffoon." before the human could send a single word at the orange robot, said robot had already slipped into the vent. Robotnik growled as he slammed his fist onto the work bench.

"I hate that doll!" it was quiet except for the human's breathing - that is until Metal decided to speak up.

"Master, if I may ask, wasn't Tails Doll supposed to be a spy bot with the sole purpose to collect data and report back to you?" Robotnik gave a curt nod.

"Yes but that was before he got his hands on that doll and somehow changed it to be how it is now."

"Well... I would like to be friends with this Tails Doll if it were nicer..." Bokkun muttered to no one in particular before glaring at Robotnik while waving his detached arm around. "And you still haven't fixed my arm yet!" the human gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his head.

"I really am lonely if I have to make robots with personalities."

"How can you be lonely when I come to visit every now and again?" the two robots and human all looked towards the entrance as Sally Acorn came walking in with a small smile.

"Queen Sally Acorn Approaches." Metal stated making Robotnik's frown deepened. Why did all his robots have to state the obvious?

"Your Majesty." Robotnik gave a mock salute making the chipmunk grimace.

"Please Robotnik, no formalities. I don't even feel like a queen not with me standing beside him as he sits on a throne." she sighed as she looked down at her feet. "Day in and day out I'm forced to watch as he rips living being after living being. You know, just by watching what he does can make one go insane just by thinking about it. And don't even get me started on how many times I had to act like I was okay-"

"Okay, alright, I get it!" the human yelled out making the chipmunk stop her rant. Sally chuckled while rubbing her neck nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that Robotnik. I was never the talkative type before... I guess everyone changes in times like these days of war."

"Quite so Sally." the two organics froze as their bodies turned rigid and a cold chill seeped through their skin and down their spines. The two robots both got worried -well, as worried as a robot could be- for they both knew that voice, and both of them surely don't want to be anywhere near that voice. All of them turned to the entrance a little hesitant to see come straight out the shadows. Bokkun yipped as the robot saw him and hid behind Robotnik. The hedgehog sauntered in with the orange robot at his side -with the same claws, fangs, and red and black eyes like before- his expression was one of sheer boredom.

"Do you seriously follow me everywhere?" Sally glared as she asked herself that but that only made the hedgehog chuckle once he stopped beside her.

"No, in fact, I don't follow you everywhere Sal. I only came when I heard from my doll that Robotnik was trying to mock him and wasn't doing his work." he then looked towards the human giving a suspicious glare at him. "Tell the truth Robotnik. Did you or did you not do any of those things?" Robotnik was about to answer that is until Metal stepped in front of the human.

"You shall not harm my Master." he stated while standing tall but that only made blink then giggle while slowly smiling until it turned into a full blown distorted laugh with his head thrown back.

"You actually think you could ever stop me you pathetic metal copy?" said once he stopped laughing. "I can tear you apart before you have had any time to register anything happening." to demonstrate, he lifted up his hand where black energy was rolling of it in waves to point it at Metal covering his limbs in a black aura. Once the organic hedgehog's hand clenched into a fist, the robotic hedgehog's limbs came flying out of his sockets. let the limb-less robot body fall to the ground with his limbs following suit. "Told you." his arms crossed over his chest before turning his gaze back towards Robotnik. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Bokkun!" the human was yet again interrupted as four robots came running -although two of them would be considered floating- in. The two that was actually running was Decoe and Bocoe the long, skinny golden loud-mouth and the short, skimpy silver scaredy-cat. The other two were Orbot the red, circular smartass and Cubot the yellow square idiot. "Bokkun, there you are! We thought we lost you!" it was Decoe that shouted out while the other three robots followed closely behind.

"Man, it sure was hard following you." Cubot stated while wiping his brow then gave an animated chuckle "I thought my legs were going to give out!" that made the circular robot look at his square brother.

"Cubot, you don't have legs." that made Cubot stop and stare at him.

"WHAT!?" as all the ruckus was going on, Robotnik rubbed his forehead then looked at Sally with a deadpan face and gesturing towards the robots.

"I really am lonely." Sally gave a nervous chuckle.

"AHEM!" that made all organic and robotic beings in the room jolt as they looked towards a heaving who had a black fire aura surrounding him, his fur a midnight black and his eyes glowing brighter than before. "Do I nEeD tO ShUt YoU aLl DoWn If It MeAnS tHaT i CaN tAlK iN pEaCe?" and by the snap of anyone's fingers, all robots -that could move- hid behind Robotnik who deadpanned.

"What am I? A human shield?" but a low feral growl from the black hedgehog made Robotnik cower a bit.

"AnSwEr ThE dAmN qUeStIoN roBoTnIk." the human's mouth opened and closed multiple times before he could clear his throat.

"W-Well..." he had to stop to clear his throat again because it was too pitchy for his liking and stood up tall to show his dominance. "For you information, that doll of yours was mocking my work that I was clearly doing to fix Metal Sonic that you so happened to damage again!" gave a distorted laugh that was lower then usual while giving a demented smile.

"ThAt Is BeCaUsE eVeRyOnE iS iNfErIoR tO mE." he spoke just above a whisper then let out another laugh, his voice rising in volume. "I nEeD aLl Of My UnDeRlInGs To LiStEn To Me. EsPeCiAlLy WiTh ThE uPcOmInG iNvAsViOn Of AtHeNs HaPpEniNg SoOn."

"Invading Athens?" it was Sally's meak voice that got everyone's attention on her. "Why so soon? That is technically suicide."

"Oh SaLlY, tHe OnE tO aLwAyS dOuBt Me, I hAvE a PlAn." he then smirked. His fur turned back to normal, the aura dissipating and voice going back to normal. "If anyone decides to fight me, I'll demonize them. Hehe. If anyone tries to fight me while they are demonized, I'll take their free will away. Hehehehe." even with his voice back to normal, both Sally and Robotnik heard the demented playfulness in it. "If they still manage to fight me after that... haha... I'll roboticize them! Hahahahahaha!" it was now that the chipmunk and human looked at eachother. Both of them were worried of what the insane hedgehog has become. "Hahahehe... and if they STILL manage to fight me after that, permanent dismantling so they will never be a pain to me anymore! Just look at Bunnie Rab-BOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" while was laughing his ass off with his hand on his forehead, Sally and Robotnik both looked over to a dismantled robotic rabbit with tired, sad eyes. Because of her robotic limbs, Bunnie was still able to keep her free will through both demonizations and a full robotization that no one to this day could figure out. So, fed up with her fighting him, dismantled her -taking away all vital wires and parts that she would need to be active again but just leaving her metal husk to just collect dust. All the robots that were eerily quiet up till now could barely move a muscle from what they just heard. Even Tails Doll was seriously thinking that hiding behind the human wasn't such a bad idea.

"Why?" Sally whispered causing to stop his fit of laughter. "Why are you doing this to them, to all of us? What have we ever done to you, Sonic?"

"Torture." the hedgehog blankly said without missing a heartbeat. "I'm doing this because of all the torture you'd put me through, all the constant teasing that I was forced to grow up with in Athens, saying how I'm only half demon and half mortal, the feeling that I could never fit in anywhere -especially with my friends. After finding out what Athenians true purpose was meant to be after being kept in the dark for so long - to kill anyone without any remorse - I decided to use that to my advantage. When The Council banned me from Athens and took my friends away from me, it hurt. I was angry at what they had done to me, so, I decided to do the exact same thing, only more demented. I don't care who gets in my way, gets killed or decides to become a 'hero', all I want is to show the pain that I have felt and increase it tenfold. So by becoming the one true god that will stand above everyone, my ideals will be perfected." he chuckled for the thousandth time and smirked. "Athens won't know what hit it."

"I still can't believe he wants to go through with this." Sally whispered to Robotnik making sure that the hedgehog didn't hear them, unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. As was basking in his glorious plan, he had heard the chipmunk but decided to stay quiet to get any information in case he might need it.

"I'm more worried about what he might make us do." the two jolted as they heard the hedgehog make a distorted laugh again.

"You two are so simple minded." stated making the two start to fidget. "All I care about is my objective and if you have to work until your fingers fall off, then so be it." he was about to walk away when he looked over at Robotnik with his hands behind his back. "You sure got a lot on your hands Robotnik, firing up you old copies, fixing Metal Sonic, making your robots sturdier, taking away their loyalty to make them loyal to me and only me, oh and don't forget to take away their pathetic personality. If your not careful, I might take yours away instead Robotnik." He then looked over at Sally. "And Sally, if you want to try and kill me with poison, why not try cyanide? I bet that I may like the taste of almonds." Robotnik gave her an incredulous look.

"You actually went along with that!?"

Sally simply shrugged. "I had to do something but I realized it wasn't working soon after."

"And you need to be careful what you do Sal." Sally gave a wry smile at the glare she was given the hedgehog. "I may just turn the tides on you." turned away from the both of them and walked away. "Come along doll." after a look back at Robotnik, Tails Doll raced after his Master. Once he was out of sight, the two organics in the room let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Well... that was eventful." Robotnik said as he looked towards his workbench then down towards the side where all his other robots from over the years were laying. He sighed then looked towards the chipmunk. "Sally..." he forced himself to say her name rather than being rude and calling her by a title that didn't really exist. "Do you think that this will ever end?" Sally sighed while running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know Robotnik... but someone wise once told me that everything must come to an end." she then looked up into his eyes. "But even if that is true, how will anyone know for real how any of this will end? We could all end up as slaves forever!" she gestured outwards with wide eyes then shook her head. She let her head and arms fall while sighing again. "Or all of us could just simply die..."

"How could you think like that?" the two turned to look at Orbot as he spoke once he finally came out of hiding knowing it was safe. "It's not healthy to think so negatively."

"I agree!" Cubot shouted as his voice came from under one of the deactivate robots named Mecha Sonic.

"Umm... Cubot, why are you under there?" Decoe asked

"It's warm."

"That doesn't make sense..." Bocoe stated while tilting his head. "You don't have any nerves."

"... It's a metaphor!" the cube shaped robot yelled out and Robotnik sighed for the thousandth time. Or what felt like the thousandth time.

"Morons." he muttered then looked at the chipmunk. "I have work to do."

"Oh... alright, I'll see you later then." she turned to leave then looked over her shoulder once last time to giggle at how the four robots were fighting over what type of ice cream would be better.

"Chocolate is the best!"

"No, strawberry is!"

"I think you're both wrong because vanilla is clearly a better choice."

"I just like yelling!"

"Shut up!" Bokkun was the one who made them silent but then they started up again with their voices mixed.

"Personally Robotnik," Sally started with a smile playing on her lips. "I think you should keep their personalities. It sure would get boring without them." Robotnik hummed while rubbing his chin.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I could get them to fake the whole 'no personality' thing..." his words fell quiet as he went back to work and Sally's smile softened. She missed the little things like this. As she walked away, she could only wonder what the future had in store for all of them.

**Hey everyone. Now I know what I said in my previous Author's Note but with all the info that I have, I don't think it's the best if I do end up restarting. I thought about rewriting this story because of how fast-paced it was and the overload of characters. But now that I thought it over, if I do end up rewriting Killer's To The Core and Nightmare Ending then I'll do it when the book is over. I have something big planned and if the updates go as planned then I can achieve that goal. I don't know when the next update will be but please be patient with me. I really am trying. Well, I don't have anything else to say right now.**

**Faith, out!**


	14. Chapter 12

Third Person

He felt like he was going insane. In fact, if he didn't have a tiny voice in his head laughing their own ass off, then he would have said he was fine. Funny how irony works.

_Come on Exe~ that little voice whispered in his head. You may have tried to get rid of me before but like you said: I die hard!_

He growled lowly under his breath. No matter what he tried, that voice wouldn't go away. It was infuriating!

"Shut up." he commanded but because of how stubborn that voice was -just like him- the voice gave a mocking laugh.

_HA! You think I'll just simply leave you alone? Not a chance little miss insanity! Especially when I am so close to my own goal._

Now that got his attention. The voice never mentioned a goal, so what was it?

"What goal?" he asked but all he got was silence. Of course. Of all the times he just simply asked the voice to shut up, it chose to be quiet now. How funny that works out. All of a sudden, he smashed into the ground while clutching his head with both hands.

_You will not ask me that question ever._

"Bu-"

_EVER!_

He winced at how loud the voice became. The voice has never done that before...

"What's your problem?" he muttered but didn't realize he actually said it until the voice laughed again.

_Oh ho Exe, you really crack me up! Hahahaha! I don't have any problems. hehe... you do._

"And what's that supposed to mean?" as he had said that, his head was forced to turn and look at a mirror on his right. His green-eyed reflection (or just simply known as the voice to him) smirked while he frowned.

_I'm talking about how easy you are to fall to your insanity._

Even though his mouth wasn't moving, he could still hear his reflection's voice in his head.

_Why don't you admit that you're insane and that because you want everything to go back to normal but you also know that it won't, you will say that I'm the real Sonic. The "you" you so desperately want to be but could never be because you will always be a blood-sucking demon. The "you" you used to be._

Sonic . exe snarled as he forced his head to turn away from the mirror. His hands turned into fists and took heavy breaths. He couldn't deny that the voice was right... didn't say that opinion either. All of this just felt like some sick joke to him. All he wanted was to prove how the inhabitants of Athens were only made to kill, how heartless they all were. He never took his own insanity into count. He showed them all what they were made to be. Or so he thought.

_When will YOU realize how wrong you are?_

He slowly looked at the mirror again, shaking slightly in raw anger. It was all this voice's fault. It just had to get in his way, just had to mess with his head, ruin everything for him. He finally had the time to get all his priorities in check but now with this voice... It was infuriating.

_I will always be right. You will always be wrong. That's the way things go._

"No... I am the one that is right." he growled lowly under his breath, his glare showing every bit of hostility he could manage. Which was a lot. "You are just a pathetic voice in my head. A nuisance that won't shut up! I have had enough of you for a life-time. And for a demon, that is a long time to be alive for." he turned away just to stand up and brush away any bits of dust that managed to stick to his fur. "I have had enough of you and your silly little 'I'm right-you're wrong' cryptic talk." he walked away with his head held high. "Now if you excuse me, I have a kingdom to run and planets to take over."

"Well alright." he froze when that voice didn't come from his head. It came from directly beside him. He whipped his head to the right only to see his green-eyed reflection giving him that annoying smirk. But to him, it seemed to hold malicious intent. "But don't come crawling back when all your hard work goes down the drain and your whole life takes a drastic flip." and with that, his reflection disappeared so his own shocked expression was blinking back at him.

What that voice said made no sense to him. Sonic . exe only shook his head as he walked away. He didn't know why he had always came back and when he told his servants about the hall of mirrors -or that's what he thought. Everytime he tried to talk about the hall, it felt like something was stopping him. Well... all he could do now was wait for his brother to wake up and finally get his claws on all of the Home Planets making him the one and only TRUE god that everyone should worship.


End file.
